Family Rush!
by Queen Winkata
Summary: "Kak Jin tidak gila kan?"/"Apa sebaiknya kita membawa Taehyung ke psikiater, Namjoon-ah?"/ Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada 2 pemuda ini? [UPDATE!] [Binhwan/Jidong/JinV/JunRan (?) dan lain-lain] {Yaoi/Straight}
1. Perkenalan Cast

© Title: Family Rush!©

.

Author:

Huang Rany

.

Cast:

Kim Seokjin as Jin

(Putera Pertama, si Sulung Keluarga Kim)

Kim Jiwon as Bobby

(Putera Kedua; kembaran tak identik B.I/Hanbin)

Kim Hanbin as B.I

(Putera Ketiga; kembaran tak identik Bobby/Jiwon)

Kim Hyunsoo as Rany

(Putri Pertama sekaligus bungsu keluarga Kim)

.

Support Cast:

Kim Wonshik as Father of 4 Kim's Siblings

Cha Haekyeon as 'Mother' of 4 Kim's Siblings

Kim Taehyung as V

Kim Donghyuk as Donghyuk

Kim Jinhwan as Jinhwan

Koo Junhoe as Junhoe

and more cast (cast lain menyusul)

.

Genre:

Humor , Family, Romance, Friendship

(genre lain menyusul)

.

Disclaimer:

All chara belongs to themselves and god.

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

4 Bersaudara Kim ditinggal orang tua mereka yang kerja di luar negeri.

Mereka adalah buah hati dari pasangan Kim Wonshik dan Cha Hakyeon, pasangan suami-'istri' musisi sekaligus bussinesman terkaya se-Asia.

Hari-hari Jin, Bobby, B.I dan Rany lalui dengan berbagai macam hal yang menarik.

Kasih sayang, Kebersamaan, Persahabatan dan Cinta mengelilingi kehidupan mereka.

(Summary jelek banget -_-)

.

.

Warning:

Fiction ini** terinspirasi** dari sebuah **Manga** yang berjudul **Family Rush!** Karya **Kuze Mizuki**. Bagi yang udah pernah baca Manga ini jangan heran jika ada beberapa alur di fiction ini yang sama dengan Manga yang kusebut tadi. Tapi akan aku buat beda dengan imajinasiku sendiri. Pokoknya ini bener-bener beda dan ini tentang Family, adegan romance kujejelin berkala/?.

Intinya aku hanya pinjem ide bersaudaraan empat itu, tapi keseluruhan alur fanfict ini hasil imajinasi terlalu tinggiku

GaJe, OOC (maybe) Yaoi with little bit Straight ^w^

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Just go to [X]**

.

Nb:

Ide membuat fanfic ini berdasarkan dari ide bajret yang tiba-tiba lewat, entahlah akan jadi apa fanfic ini^^

.

_Huang Rany Present ^~^_

* * *

**Perkenalan Tokoh:**

**Kim Seokjin**, atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Jin. Dia adalah putera pertama dari pasangan Kim Wonshik dan Cha Haekyeon. Berperawakan tinggi, berwajah tampan (menurun dari sang Ayah) dan juga kulit putih bersih nan terawat. Ia penyuka benda-benda berwarna Pink, hobi masak (kali ini menurun dari sang 'Ibu'). Jadi adik-adiknya tak perlu khawatir akan mati kelaparan, hanya perlu meminta pada pemuda berumur 18 tahun ini dan masakan yang kau inginkan akan terhidangkan untukmu. Walau memiliki hobi aneh seperti mengkoleksi benda-benda pink, pemuda dengan tinggi 180 cm ini adalah pemegang sabuk Hitam Karate. Jadi jangan macam-macam padanya, terlebih jika menganggu si bungsu Kim. Memiliki kamar untuk dirinya sendiri.

**Kim Jiwon**, atau yang hanya mau dipanggil dengan nama Bobby. Si kembar pertama keluarga Kim sekaligus putera kedua. Bermata sipit, dan selalu berdandan SWAG ala Rapper (dan ia juga memiliki bakat Rap itu sendiri). Mungkin ia terpengaruh oleh kedua orang tuanya yang juga seorang Rapper. Hobi mengkoleksi Snapback, Dancing , Rapping dan juga menjahili si bungsu. Ia dan Jin, sang kakak hanya berbeda 1 tahun, yang artinya umurnya masih 17 tahun. Tinggi badannya sepantaran dengan Jin, selalu menampilkan ekspresi Cool dan kharisma. Sekamar dengan B.I

**Kim Hanbin**, dialah kembaran Bobby. Keduanya memang kembar, tapi mereka tidak identik. Ia bersikeras untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan B.I, terdengar lebih keren menurutnya. Ia lahir 7 menit setelah Bobby. Tidak pernah mau memanggil Bobby dengan embel-embel 'hyung'. "Tidak sudi.", begitulah jawaban B.I ketika ditanya mengapa ia tidak mau memanggil Bobby dengan kata hyung. Hobinya adalah Composing lagu, Dance dan juga Rapping. Sama seperti Bobby yang sedikit terpengaruh oleh orang tuanya. Jika Bobby mengkoleksi Snapback, maka B.I mengkoleksi Beanie. Koleksi keduanya begitu banyak sampai memenuhi 1 lemari penuh. Walau koleksi mereka itu lebih sering dipakai oleh adik mereka. Keduanya berbagi kamar.

**Kim Hyunsoo**, inilah satu-satu perempuan di keluarga Kim. Hanya mau menengok jika dipanggil Rany. Usianya baru saja menginjak 16 tahun. Karena dia puteri pertama sekaligus bungsu, ia begitu di sayang dan sangat dimanjakan. Terutama pada Jin. Berperawakan tinggi, mata besar (yang sama seperti Jin), kulit putih dan sedikit berisi. Hobinya adalah tidur, bermain game,mendengarkan musik, membaca komik dan tentunya menjahili balik Bobby. Kamarnya penuh dengan berbagai macam komik dan gadget seperti konsol game, maklum dia adalah seorang gamers. Ia bisa bermain gitar, Rapping dan menyanyi dengan nada tinggi, dan juga dance;jangan ragukan keahliannya ini teman. Selalu memakai snapback/beanie milik kakak-kakaknya, lebih hemat daripada ia beli. Terkenal pelit, apalagi soal makanan. Walau sedikit nakal, si bungsu ini begitu disayang oleh ketiga kakakknya.

**Kim Taehyung**, pemuda manis yang ditaksir oleh si sulung Kim. Putra satu-satunya dari pasangan Kim Namjoon dan Min Yoongi. Berada disatu tingkat yang sama dengan si kembar Bobby B.I. Walau dia memiliki wajah yang manis dan kadang bertingkah imut, ia pemegang sabuk hitam karate (sama halnya dengan Jin, orang yang diam-diam juga ia sukai.). Hobinya selain membaca komik, ia suka mengambil fotonya sendiri dan juga bermain game.

**Kim Donghyuk**, pemuda bersuara merdu nan manis ini akrab disapa dengan nama Donghyuk. Ia seusia dengan si bungsu Kim tokoh utama kita. Selain bisa melakukan rap, ia juga bisa menyanyi lagu ballad dengan suaranya yang begitu manis. Awalnya menjadi korban kegombalan dan kemesuman si Kim kedua alias Bobby, namun pada akhirnya keduanya saling menyukai. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, ia dititipkan di rumah keluarga Koo. Berteman baik dengan Koo Junhoe.

**Koo Junhoe**, pemuda tinggi nan tampan ini adalah sahabat sejak kecilnya Donghyuk, mereka begitu akrab sampai banyak yang mengira jika kedua pemuda ini adalah saudara. Ia agak tertutup jika ditanya soal keluarganya. Pemuda yang baru berusia 16 tahun ini tinggal bersama dengan Donghyuk di rumah keluarga Koo. Menyukai si bungsu Kim di awal pertemuan mereka.

**(penambahan cast bisa sewaktu-waktu)**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap Author:**

**Hai hai semua ^o^**

**Jumpa lagi dengan saya, manusia gaje bin aneh dan agak ababil Huang Rany~~! *dilemparin boneka panda + Gucci/?***

**Udah lama ya rasanya gak update fiction apa-apa, rada sebel karena gak bisa buka ffn, cuman bisa buka lewat ponsel T^T**

**Derita banget sayaaaah/?**

**Kali ini aku hadir dengan fiction baru, dengan cast yang berbeda. Untuk kali ini aku pakai pairing di boy group baru, iKON sama BTS. Mungkin pada sebel kali ya tiap aku post fiction pasti tokoh bernama Rany pasti nyempil, entah itu jadi siapa. Hehehe karena jujur, aku cuman bisa dapet feel kalo aku juga ikutan didalam fict itu *usaha mimpi modus/?***

**Yah, aku cuman berharap masih ada yang bersedia untuk membaca imajinasi ketinggianku ini/? dan sekenanya mau memberikan review berupa kritik maupun saran (saran yang berbau menjatuhkan ataupun dengan kata-kata kasar maaf sekali tidak akan saya baca).**

**Kalau menurut kalian fiction ini cocok untuk dilanjutkan, akan saya lanjutkan kalau tidak ya salah abaikan/?**

**Oh ya sebentar lagi aku mau hiatus dulu. Udah mau UN, tinggal menghitung hari pula T^T**

**Doakan semoga aku sukses ya~! *siapa elu coba***

**Pokoknya janji deh, setelah UN aku bakal bayar semua hutang fanfictionku.**

**Nah akhir kata~**

**Silent reader, Looked/? Reader mari silahkan menikmati~**


	2. Persiapan si Bungsu Kim & Tetangga Baru

© Title: Family Rush!©

.

Author:

Queen Winkata

.

Cast:

Kim Seokjin as Jin

(Putera Pertama, si Sulung Keluarga Kim)

Kim Jiwon as Bobby

(Putera Kedua; kembaran tak identik B.I/Hanbin)

Kim Hanbin as B.I

(Putera Ketiga; kembaran tak identik Bobby/Jiwon)

Kim Hyunsoo as Rany

(Putri Pertama sekaligus bungsu keluarga Kim)

.

Support Cast:

Kim Wonshik as Father of 4 Kim's Siblings

(cuman sebut nama untuk beberapa chaptere kedepan)

Cha Haekyeon as 'Mother' of 4 Kim's Siblings

(cuman sebut nama untuk beberapa chaptere ke depan)

Kim Taehyung as V

Kim Donghyuk as Donghyuk

Kim Jinhwan as Jinhwan

Koo Junhoe as Junhoe

and more cast

(penjelasannya nyusul beserta cast lain)

.

Genre:

Humor , Family, Romance, Friendship

(genre lain menyusul)

.

Disclaimer:

All chara belongs to themselves and GOD.

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

Tahun Ajaran Baru segera dimulai!

Tentu saja 4 bersaudara Kim mempersiapkan keperluan yang mereka butuhkan untuk kembali ke sekolah, terutama untuk si bungsu yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki jenjang yang lebih tinggi yaitu Senior High School!

Bagaimana persiapannya ya? Dan juga apa yang terjadi ketika Rany mengikuti audisi untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan ke-3 kakaknya ya?

.

.

Warning:

Fiction ini** terinspirasi** dari sebuah **Manga** yang berjudul **Family Rush!** Karya **Kuze Mizuki**. Bagi yang udah pernah baca Manga ini jangan heran jika ada beberapa alur di fiction ini yang sama dengan Manga yang kusebut tadi. Tapi akan aku buat beda dengan imajinasiku sendiri. Pokoknya ini bener-bener beda dan ini tentang Family, adegan romance kujejelin berkala/?.

GaJe, OOC (maybe) Yaoi with little bit Straight ^w^

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Just go to [X]**

.

Nb:

Ide membuat fanfic ini berdasarkan dari ide bajret yang tiba-tiba lewat, entahlah akan jadi apa fanfic ini^^

_*Rany itu suka manggil kakak-kakaknya dengan panggilan sesuka hati, contohnya si kembar Bobby sama B.I. Kadang dia manggil si Bobby pake panggilan Bobby/Jiwon(Pake nama asli kalo dia lagi marah sama si Bobby) kalo si B.I lebih suka manggil Hanbin, kalo B.I agak aneh bagi dia. Oke sip itu aja^^ _

_._

_Queen Winkata __Present ^~^_

* * *

_**Pagi hari, di kediaman Kim**_

"Hei, Hyunsoo-ah~ Ayo bangun, ini sudah pagi." Jin dengan sabar membangunkan adik terakhirnya yang memang sangat susah untuk bangun pagi. Bobby dan B.I sudah menyerah untuk urusan ini, terpaksa Jin yang turun tangan. Yah selain dia yang tertua, si bungsu ini sangat menurut padanya.

Dengan sedikit kencang, pemuda tampan itu menguncang tubuh sang adik yang masih asik bergelung di dunia mimpi. Ia melakukan itu sampai berulang-ulang, hingga terdengar erangan kesal dari dalam selimut bermotifkan panda itu. "Ukh~ aku masih ngantuk kak~ Beri aku waktu 10 menit lagi~"

Jin yang mendengar rengekan si bungsu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, dengan pelan ia usap surai berwarna hijau toska milik sang adik yang menyembul dari dalam gulungan selimut yang membalut tubuh gadis berusia 16 tahun itu. "Sebentar lagi sudah akan masuk Tahun Ajaran baru, kau tidak mau mempersiapkannya eoh?"

"Hng~ kak Bobby saja yang mempersiapkan keperluanku, dia kan kurang kerjaan." sahut si bungsu ini dengan santainya, dia masih belum bangun sepenuhnya. Tampak kerutan simpang tiga di kening pemilik nama yang bersangkutan, B.I hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Ia dan Bobby berdiri didepan pintu kamar si bungsu yang masih tenggelam dalam lautan mimpi tersebut.

"Hari ini kita akan belanja keperluan kita masing-masing untuk Tahun Ajaran Baru ini, setelah itu kita akan jalan-jalan. Yakin nih gak mau bangun?" tanya B.I kali ini. Namja dengan mata sipit itu memandang jahil kakak kembarannya, seakan bertelepati untuk mengerjai si bungsu. Tidak ada salahnya kan membuat keributan di pagi yang cerah ini?

"Gak papa sih kalau kau gak mau bangun, nanti aku akan menghabiskan jatah camilanmu nanti. Iya kan kak Jin?" Bobby mengerlingkan mata kanannya ke arah Jin ,tanda untuk kongkalikong-mengerjai si bungsu maksudnya. Jin tersenyum tipis, "Yah itu benar, ya sudah kami akan siap-siap dulu."

Pemuda tampan itu beranjak dari kasur sang adik, mengajak kedua adik kembarnya untuk keluar kamar. Tapi belum sampai 5 langkah, teriakan menggelegar dari si bungsu memecah pagi hari di kediaman Kim itu.

"ARGHH! AKU BANGUN! AKU BANGUUUN!"

Ketiganya tersenyum jahil.

* * *

"Apa lihat-lihat?" dengan nada sebal, Kim Hyunsoo menatap tajam ketiga kakaknya yang nampak menahan tawa. Gadis ini ingat betul insiden tadi pagi. Setelah ia berteriak dan bangun dari singgasananya itu, badannya yang masih terlilit selimut membuatnya jatuh dengan cukup keras ke lantai sekitar kasurnya yang terlapisi karpet bulu. Tidak terlalu sakit sih, tapi yang membuatnya jengkel adalah ketiga saudaranya bukan membantunya untuk bangkit malah menertawainya kencang.

"Kkk~ Jangan cemberut begitu Rany-ah~ Kkk kami kan hanya bercanda." Pada awalnya Bobby memang ingin membujuk adiknya untuk berhenti cemberut, tapi gagal karena ingatannya membawanya kembali ke insiden pagi tadi. Membuatnya tak mampu mengontrol tawanya, dan sukses menimbulkan sebuah kerutan simpang empat di kening sang adik terakhirnya itu.

"Dasar menyebalkaaaan!"

**CTAK!**

"AUW! Sakit!"

Sebuah sendok mengenai jidat Bobby dengan cukup keras, Jin yang melihat kejadian itu langsung turun tangan untuk mendinginkan adik perempuannya itu.

"H-hei, Hyunsoo-ya~ Jangan seperti itu eoh? Kasian Bobby, lihat jidatnya benjol." Sebagai kakak tertua, Jin berusaha untuk meredam emosi adiknya itu. Well, kejadian ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Rany juga sih. "Bobby-ya, hentikan tawamu." bisiknya lirih ke arah Bobby.

Rany nampak cemberut, ia mengira jika Jin pilih kasih karena hanya dia yang diperingati-padahal ia dan Bobby sama-sama diperingati. "Habis, dia yang mulai duluan!" tak terima Rany, gadis manis itu menatap garang kakak keduanya itu. Sedangkan yang ditatap segarang itu hanya menampilkan cengirannya. Well, susah juga untuk menjinakkan adiknya ini, pikir Bobby.

"Sudah-sudah, nanti kak Bobby belikan apapun yang kau mau." B.I yang sebelumnya asyik memakan pancake yang dibuat Jin sebagai sarapan mereka angkat bicara, memberi usulan yang tentunya memberatkan kakak kembarnya. Bobby mendelikkan kedua mata sipitnya ke arah B.I. "Ya! Kim Hanbin!?"

"Benarkah itu kak Hanbin?" tanya Rany dengan kemilau mata yang menyilaukan mata Bobby yang duduk dihadapan si bungsu ini. B.I atau Hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya santai, membenarkan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. "Hei, kenapa jadi aku sih." protes Bobby, tidak terima ceritanya.

"Habiskan sarapan kalian, dan kita berangkat." kata Jin dengan tegas, well kekuatan kakak pertamanya muncul. Dan setelah itu, sarapan pagi di kediaman Kim itu berubah menjadi lebih tenang.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain. . .

"Ya! **Koo Junhoe**! Hati-hati! Isinya berharga tau!" pekikan dengan nada tinggi itu seolah angin lalu bagi seorang pemuda dengan wajah cuek yang sedang mengangkat dua kardus sekaligus. Ia berjalan dengan langkah santai, melewati seorang pemuda manis yang kini menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Lebih baik kau membantuku daripada bertingkah sok imut seperti itu, **Kim Donghyuk**." pemuda dengan alis tebal dan wajah jutek itu sepertinya tidak sadar jika dirinya telah membuat si manis mengamuk.

"YA! KURANG AJAR KAU!" dan teriakan membahana itu cukup mengaketkan para pejalan kaki yang sekedar lewat di depan bangunan mewah di kompleks perumahan tersebut.

* * *

_**Victory Departemen Store**_

"Jangan pergi sendiri-sendiri." Rany yang merasa jika teguran itu ditujukan untuk dirinya, langsung menampakkan wajah cemberutnya. Dan kembali berjalan dibelakang Jin yang memimpin perjalanan mereka. Meninggalkan sebuah boneka panda yang terpajang cantik di sebuah etalase toko boneka. B.I yang berjalan disamping adiknya ini hanya tertawa kecil, ia sangat-sangat tau bagaimana cintanya sang adik terhadap hewan endemik asal China itu.

"Nanti kubelikan untukmu, jadi jangan cemberut lagi oke?" dengan bisikan pelan, B.I membujuk si bungsu untuk tersenyum. Dan yah, pemuda tampan itu berhasil.

Jika Jin memimpin jalan mereka-untuk berbelanja, B.I dan Rany yang tengah berdiskusi tentang boneka panda yang diinginkan oleh si bungsu, Bobby si kakak kedua malah sibuk memberikan kedipan genit pada beberapa gadis dan juga pemuda manis yang sekiranya cocok untuk dia goda. Dasar playboy.

Yah, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Kim bersaudara ini? Tiga Pangeran tampan dan satu putri manis ini sudah sering menjadi pembicaraan. Kedua orangtua keempat Kim ini memang sengaja memperkenalkan dunia entertain sejak dini kepada mereka. Jin dikenal sebagai Pemuda yang baik hati dan pintar memasak (karena kenyataannya memang begitu). Pemuda tampan ini kerap muncul di beberapa majalah fashion dan tentunya majalah memasak. Saat ini pemuda penggemar warna pink ini adalah siswa kelas 3 di Sekolah seni Seongnam Art High School. Ia sudah dikenalkan dengan dunia Modeling oleh sang Ayah.

Lalu ada si kembar Bobby dan B.I, keduanya dikenal sebagai Composer dan juga Rapper. Keduanya memiliki ciri khas tersendiri dalam melakukan Rapping, dimana Bobby dengan suara beratnya dan B.I dengan suara sedikit ehem cemprengnya-itu kata Bobby sih. Keduanya sering mengupload video mereka ke sebuah situs di internet yang kita kenal dengan nama Youtube. Entah itu video cover mereka ataupun kegilaan mereka. Keduanya juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan sang kakak, jika Jin adalah siswa kelas 3 maka si kembar ini berada di kelas 2 (baru saja naik kelas;begitu juga dengan Jin.)

Dan yang terakhir adalah Rany, atau yang sebenarnya memiliki nama Kim Hyunsoo. Gadis manis ini dikenal sebagai mantan atlet panahan, model freelance dan juga artis youtube semacam kakak kembarnya itu. Tahun ini ia berencana untuk ikut audisi Seongnam Art High School, dia tidak mau berpisah dengan kakak-kakaknya. Dia sangat mahir bermain gitar.

Dan juga mereka adalah pemilik sah dari berbagai cabang usaha milik ROVIXX Corporation, perusahaan yang membuka cabang bisnis di berbagai macam bidang. Diantaranya ada Kuliner, Otomotif, Music bahkan Fashion. Dan sebenarnya, keempat anak manusia ini tidak ada yang tertarik dengan usaha tersebut.

"Baiklah,sekarang kalian bisa berpencar untuk mencari barang yang kalian butuhkan. Dan pastikan barang itu **terdaftar**." gerutuan terdengar dari Bobby dan Rany, keduanya hendak protes ketika Jin menatap mereka tajam (kecuali untuk Rany, Jin hanya sedikit melembutkan tatapan matanya pada adik terakhirnya itu.).

"Kak Jin kan baik, jangan pelit gitu deh~" rajuk Bobby dengan suara manja, Rany dan B.I langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi ingin muntah lengkap dengan suara 'howek' yang keduanya ciptakan. Bobby mengerang frustasi begitu Jin menolak rajukannya dengan gelengan kepala. Hancur sudah keinginannya untuk membeli Earphone baru.

.

.

.

.

_(1 Jam kemudian. . .)_

"Astaga Rany~! Berapa banyak yang kau ambil eoh?" pekik Jin begitu melihat isi troli belanjaan si bungsu, yang sangat. . . penuh. Setau Jin, Piercing, Dasi, Earphone dan Snapback tidak masuk kedalam daftar belanjaan si bungsu ini.

"Kau juga Bobby, sudah kubilang jangan ambil benda-benda aneh." B.I yang melihat keributan disampingnya hanya memasang wajah cool. Ia memilih cara aman daripada ia harus menerima amukan murka kakak pertamanya itu.

"Lagipula ini tidak terlalu banyak kok! Kak Jin lebay deh!" protes Rany, gadis itu tak terima jika barang-barang yang ia pilih dikatakan tidak ada gunanya. "Tuh lihat tuh, kak Hanbin saja belanjaannya juga banyak!" gadis pecinta panda dan snapback itu menunjuk troli belanja B.I yang terlihat cukup penuh.

"Sudahlah kak, biarkan saja mereka mengambil itu." B.I berusaha melerai pertengkaran itu. Malu juga dia menjadi pusat perhatian begini. Didekatinya si bungsu, "Hei, jangan cemberut~ Bukankah kau sudah janji padaku untuk tidak berwajah jelek seperti ini." dan mencubit gemas pipi yang sengaja digembungkan itu.

Gadis manis itu diam, tak berniat untuk menyauti perkataan B.I. Bobby yang berada tak jauh dari keduanya menyikut pelan lengan Jin. "Kak, lebih baik mengalah saja deh." ucapnya pelan pada sang kakak. Jin mendelikkan kedua matanya kearah Bobby yang kini sedikit menjauh darinya karena kaget. "Mwo? Mengalah katamu? Kita ini sekarang sedang berhemat, Appa dan Eomma belum mengirim uang pada kita. Well sekalipun kita ini lebih dari cukup, kita tidak bisa menggunakan uang secara semena-mena. Arra!?"

"Tapi kak. . ." Bobby berusaha meluluhkan Jin yang masih bersikukuh dengan keputusannya. Memang benar sih yang dikatakan Jin. Pemuda tampan itu sudah seperti Suami saja, sudah cocok mengurusi pengeluaran rumah tangga. "Sekali tidak ya tidak."

Hening. . .

Tidak ada suara sahutan atas ucapan tegas Jin, keputusan Kim tertua itu sudah bulat ternyata. Mau tak mau Rany harus menuruti perkataan kakak tertuanya. Dengan langkah gontai ia kembalikan barang-barang yang dikatakan Jin tidak terdaftar itu. "Aku sudah mengembalikannya, lebih baik kita segera pulang. Aku capek."

Sebenarnya Jin juga tidak tega untuk melakukan ini, namun bagaimanapun juga mereka memang harus hemat. Uang bulanan yang kedua orangtua mereka kirimkan belum masuk ke rekening utama Jin. Walau memang ada uang hasil dari Rovixx Corp yang didirikan sang Ayah, tapi itu uang perusahaan. Bukan hanya milik mereka yang memang anak dari pemilik perusahaan saja kan?

Jin mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya dari saku jasnya. "Sekretaris Lee. Tolong urus semua barang-barang yang kubeli di Victory Departemen Store."

". . . "

"Masih ada hal yang harus kuurus. Hm, langsung bawa ke rumah saja." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari seberang, Kim sulung itu langsung memutuskan sambungan telfon tersebut.

"Memang kita mau apalagi kak?" tanya Bobby yang sepertinya pemuda sipit ini sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan kakakknya di telfon barusan. Jin menyunggingkan senyuman tampan andalannya, dan akibat dari senyumannya itu sebagian karyawan wanita dan pengunjung departemen store hari itu tumbang ketika melihat senyuman seorang Kim Seokjin, "Masih ada yang harus kita rubah, ayo!"

* * *

_**Salon &amp; Spa at Victory Departemen Store**_

"AAAAAAAA! AKU TIDAK MAU MENGGANTI WARNA RAMBUTKUU!" Bobby dan B.I nampak kesulitan menahan kedua lengan adik mereka yang kini tengah berontak di kursi rias. Si bungsu begitu histeris ketika mendengar bahwa. . .

"Kau harus merubah warna rambutmu yang terlalu mencolok itu Hyunsoo-ah. Harus!" Kak Jin-nya mengharuskannya untuk mengganti warna rambutnya yang sekarang. Memang sih warna yang ia pakai sekarang sangatlah mencolok, toska. Tapi kan dia suka warna ini!

"Aku-tidak-mau!" protesan dari adik kesayangannya itu membuat si sulung mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sangat sulit untuk membuat si bungsu menurut padanya jika menyangkut rambut kesayangan si bungsu. "Sekali tidak, ya tidak!" ucap si bungsu dengan nada final.

"Sudahlah Seokjin-ah~ Jangan memaksanya." seorang namja manis dengan pipi chubby menghampiri Kim bersaudara itu, Jin menghela nafas pelan. "Tapi Minseok Auntie, bocah ini benar-benar keras kepala."

Rany yang mendengar keluhan kakak kesayangannya itu langsung cemberut dan menyanggah, "Kayak kak Jin gak keras kepala aja." dengan balasan delikan tajam dari kakak tertuanya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja, Hyunnie yang pilih sendiri warna barunya. Otte?" Kim Minseok atau yang lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Xiumin ini adalah kakak dari seorang Kim Wonshik alias Ayah dari empat bersaudara ini membujuk si magnae Kim. Dari penglihatan pria dewasa ini, warna rambut keponakannya memang terlalu mencolok. Tidak heran sih sebenarnya, mengingat keponakan tersayangnya ini agak sedikit nyentrik. "Auntie rasa, warna rambutmu yang sekarang ini agak kurang cocok denganmu Hyunnie."

Gadis manis itu nampak memikirkan perkataan Auntie kesayangannya tersebut. Bobby dan B.I yang berada disamping kanan-kiri adiknya menatap kagum Auntienya. "Auntie yang terbaik." ucap saudara kembar ini tanpa suara. Minseok tersenyum manis melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin warna perak, cocok tidak Auntie?" setelah hampir ada 10 menit berpikir, gadis manis itu akhirnya buka suara juga. Ia menatap sang Auntie meminta pendapat. "Cocok juga. Kau benar-benar ingin warna itu?" melihat anggukan mantap keponakannya, Minseok segera membawa keponakannya itu ke ruang khusus dimana si magnae ini sering mengganti warna rambutnya.

"Auntie! Aku ikut!" B.I segera menyusul langkah Minseok dan Rany, sepertinya pemuda itu ingin mengganti warna rambutnya juga. Minseok berbalik ke arah keponakan tampannya itu. "Hmm~ Auntie rasa warna rambutmu yang sekarang sangat cocok untukmu. Jadi tidak perlu diganti." Namun sebelum si Kim (adik) kembar itu merengek padanya, Minseok langsung menggeret si bungsu untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Auntie menyebalkan!" Minseok terkekeh mendengar gerutuan sebal B.I itu.

Dan setelahnya Minseok melakukan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf lama, aku tadi sempat ketiduran." Rany yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan khusus tadi bersama Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ketiga saudaranya itu terlihat aneh, gadis satu-satunya keluarga Kim itu memukul jidat kakak keduanya sedikit keras membuat pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut terlonjak kaget. "Ya! Sakit tau!"

Mendengar teriakan Bobby, Jin dan B.I pun tersadar. Rany menengok kearah kedua pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan sengit. "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Memang aku hantu apa!?"

"Warna rambutmu. . ." Jin seakan kehilangan kata-kata melihat perubahan warna rambut adik kecilnya ini. Dia sangat tahu jika adik terkecilnya ini sedikit ekstrem jika menyangkut fashion, contohkan saja pada gaya rambut dan cara berpakaiannya layaknya anak laki-laki, rambut pendek terutama. Tidak mau memakai rok-pengecualian untuk seragam sekolah, apalagi memakai dress. Gadis manis keluarga Kim itu akan langsung membuang dress itu dengan menjualnya di internet. Dan tentunya dengan harga yang jauh lebih mahal dari harga asli dress tersebut.

"Fantastic sister~!" berbanding terbalik dengan si kembar Bobby dan B.I, kedua pemuda itu nampak kagum pada perubahan yang dilakukan adik kesayangan mereka itu.

Rany tersenyum bangga, "I know it, i know~" Gadis itu menatap gembira Minseok yang juga menatapnya hangat. Setelahnya 4 Kim bersaudara itupun pamit pulang, karena mereka masih ada urusan lagi. Yah mereka harus mengunjungi perusahaan keluarga, sebenarnya itu urusan Jin karena ia yang mendapat mandat untuk selalu mengawasi perusahaan. Namun si sulung Kim ini juga tidak mau untuk tidak mengawasi adik-adiknya, jadi ia mengajak adik-adiknya untuk melihat perusahaan.

* * *

"Ya! Junhoe-ya! Bantu aku menata ulang ruangan ini!" seorang pemuda manis dengan tubuh bongsor itu menarik-narik kaki panjang seorang pemuda lain yang tampak tertidur diatas sebuah king size bed yang diletakkan di samping pintu kaca arah balkon berada.

"Tsk, berisik." gerutu pemuda beralis tebal tersebut, selimut yang awalnya berada dibawah kaki pemuda itu kini telah menutupi seluruh tubuh pemuda tinggi yang terindikasikan bernama Junhoe. Pemuda manis yang melihat respon pemuda tampan sahabatnya itu mencebilkan bibir kesal. Dan dengan sekali tarikan, tubuh tinggi pemuda Koo itu menghantam lantai marmer kamar luas itu.

"YA!"

"Wae!?" Donghyuk-nama pemuda manis itu-mendelikkan kedua matanya ke arah Junhoe yang kini berdiri dan menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Sambil berkacak pinggang, pemuda manis itu mengomel. "Ini kan rumahmu, harusnya kau yang membereskan semuanya! Bukannya aku! Cepat bantu aku! Sekarang juga!" titah pemuda manis itu dengan wajah garang.

"Cih, kenapa tidak maid saja sih? Aku lelah tau!" Junhoe mulai membereskan kamar tersebut, walau gerutuan terus meluncur dari bibirnya. Pemuda tampan itu sesekali menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai tanda kesal. Tapi ia memilih melanjutkan beres-beres begitu melihat jika Donghyuk mengawasinya sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Setelah ini bantu aku membuat cake, kita harus berbaur dengan tetangga. Arraseo?"

". . ."

Junhoe harus membayar semua teriakan Donghyuk yang memekakan telinga. Karena sekarang Donghyuk mengomelinya tanpa henti.

"Ck, kau ini cerewet sekali. Seperti gadis remaja labil saja." celetuk Junhoe dengan watadosnya, membuat Donghyuk melemparnya dengan sandal rumah yang sering dipakai pemuda manis tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir 4 jam, dimana Donghyuk harus mengomeli Junhoe, menyeret pemuda tersebut ke dapur dan membantunya membuat cake. Dan tentunya tak jauh-jauh dengan omelan Donghyuk untuk Junhoe yang terus terdengar. Seperti saat ini, Donghyuk mengomeli Junhoe yang tengah 'mencicipi' cherry yang sudah Donghyuk pakai sebagai hiasan topping Blackforest buatan pemuda manis nan semok tersebut.

"Ya! Koo Junhoe! Jangan ambil cherry-cherry itu, dasar bodoh!" Junhoe sedikit terlonjak akibat lengkingan maha dahsyat yang menyapa pendengarannya. "Aku hanya mencicipinya Dongie. Tidak le-"

"Apa? Seluruh cherry yang kujadikan topping sudah habis kau telan. Tidak lebih kau bilang?" belum selesai Junhoe beralasan, Donghyuk menyerobot perkataan pemuda Koo itu dengan raut wajah kesal. Pasalnya pemuda Koo itu benar-benar menghabiskan semua cherry yang digunakan Donghyuk sebagai topping cake buatannya.

Junhoe yang menyadari jika ia terpojok sendiri dengan alasannya, menampilkan cengiran bodoh yang semakin membuat Donghyuk murka. "KOO JUNHOE!"

.

.

.

.

"Dasar menyebalkan." gerutu Junhoe. Pemuda Koo itu kini tengah mendapatkan hukuman dari Donghyuk, mengangkat satu kaki dimana kedua tangannya memegang beberapa mangkuk berserta piring.

"Aku mendengarnya Koo." tanpa menoleh pemuda manis bermarga Kim itu berucap, membuat Junhoe semakin merengut sebal. Donghyuk tengah sibuk mendekorasi ulang cake buatannya. Pemuda manis itu nampak bersorak gembira begitu ia menyelasaikan menyusun beberapa buah strawberry diatas cake buatannya.

Junhoe kini mencoba menatap melas ke arah sahabatnya itu, berharap sahabat manisnya itu mau berbelas kasihan padanya. Seperti memberhentikan masa hukumannya ini, mungkin. "Donghyukie~"

"Apa?" balas Donghyuk dengan nada ketus, sepertinya pemuda kelahiran 1997 ini masih kesal dengan kelakuan Junhoe tadi. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan masih setia dengan cengirannya. "Maafkan aku~? Please~"

Berharap pemuda bermarga Kim yang sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecilnya itu membebaskannya dari hukuman, dan sepertinya Junhoe bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena Donghyuk membiarkannya untuk menurunkan kakinya dan menaruh setumpuk piring dan mangkuk di kedua tangannya.

"Sejam lagi antarkan aku ke rumah seberang, oke?" ingin rasanya Junhoe memakan bulat-bulat tubuh berisi sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, tapi apa mau dikata, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menganggukkan kepala –patuh pada perintah yang Donghyuk berikan padanya.

* * *

"Capeknya~ Aku ingin tidur setelah ini!" pekik Rany gembira begitu ia turun dari mobil sang kakak tertua, Jin. Jin yang mendengar pekikan Rany hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Karena saat di perusahaan ia menjadi pusat perhatian, ditanyai sana-sini oleh beberapa karyawan dan beberapa klien Ayah mereka. Entah pertanyaan apa saja tadi yang orang-orang itu ajukan ke adiknya, dan jujur ia tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

"Mandi dulu adikku sayang~ Baru setelah itu kau boleh tidur." kali ini B.I yang bersuara, pemuda bermata sipit itu membawakan beberapa paper bag yang jelas-jelas itu milik adiknya itu. Paper bag dengan jumlah tak sedikit itu adalah beberapa hadiah dari klien-klien Ayah mereka, tapi kebanyakan ditujukan untuk si bungsu. Isinya pun tak jauh-jauh dari boneka kesukaan gadis itu, apalagi kalau bukan boneka panda.

"Atau mau kumandikan hm magnae-ya~?" canda Bobby sambil menarik leher adik manisnya itu, wajahnya nampak begitu mesum. Tapi tak lama kemudian, kakak kembar B.I itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang bagian tengah celana jins yang ia pakai. "Dalam mimpimu, Pervert Bunny." dengan senyum mengejek, gadis berpipi chubby itu meninggalkan Bobby yang masih menahan sakit bersama kedua kakak laki-laki. B.I yang tak bisa menahan tawanya sontak tertawa kencang melihat kakak kembarnya kesakitan.

Yeah, beginilah suasana rumah keluarga Kim. Begitu ramai akan suara-suara gaduh yang dipicu oleh si bungsu Rany, dan kedua kakak kembarnya, Bobby dan B.I. Sedangkan kehadiran Jin menjadi penenang, karena pasti pemuda itu hanya akan membela si bungsu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini 4 bersaudara itu tengah berkumpul didepan televisi yang berada di ruang keluarga. Terlihat si bungsu dan si kembar pertama tengah serius menatap layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan adegan game yang sedang mereka mainkan.

_**'YOU WIN!'**_

"Argh!" Bobby yang terkejut sedikit menjauh dari posisi duduknya, dilihatnya si bungsu tengah menatapnya tajam. Hanya cengiran yang bisa ia tampilkan saat ini. Feelingnya mulai tidak enak nih. Pasti sebentar lagi adiknya ini mencekiknya. Dan. . .

Jin dan B.I semakin terkejut ketika si bungsu kini sudah mengapit kepala Bobby dengan lengannya, keduanya berusaha untuk memisahkan kedua makhluk yang memang jarang sekali untuk akur ini.

"Hyunsoo-ah~ Lepaskan Bobby ne?" bujuk Jin sambil perlahan melepaskan apitan lengan Rany yang ternyata tak mau lepas.

"Tidak akan! Bunny jelek ini sudah berbuat curang jadi dia harus dihukum!"

**TING TONG!**

"Astaga, siapa juga yang bertamu disaat-saat begini." gerutu Jin begitu mendengar ada yang menekan bel rumah mereka. Jin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rany, Bobby dan B.I. Rany masih betah diposisinya (mencekik Bobby) dan B.I yang berusaha menjauhkan adiknya dari Bobby yang sepertinya sudah mulai K.O. Tapi justru B.I yang kewalahan saat ini, Rany semakin beringas begitu Bobby lepas dari cekikannya.

"Bobby-ya! Selamatkan dirimu!" teriak B.I lantang sambil mendekap sang adik dipelukannya. Jin yang melihat jika adiknya mulai kewalahan, segera membantu B.I menahan Rany yang terus memberontak-berniat mengejar Bobby. Bobby segera berlari ke arah pintu depan, begitu dia membukakan pintu terpampanglah sesosok makhluk manis dan juga cake yang dibawanya-sebenarnya masih ada 1 orang lagi yang terlupakan oleh mata sipit Bobby.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu manis~?" sedangkan yang dimaksud, hanya bisa tersenyum risih melihat Bobby yang kini tersenyum mesum ke arahnya.

"B-begini, kami baru pindah ke daerah sini pagi tadi. Kami pindah dirumah seberang sana. Kami ingin lebih dekat dengan tetangga." ucap si manis sekenanya. Terlihat sekali jika ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi.

Bobby baru menyadari jika ada pemuda lain dibelakang tubuh pemuda manis dihadapannya, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan wajah judes dan alis tebal yang memandangnya remeh. "Kakakmu?" tunjuk Bobby ke arah pemuda pirang itu. 'Wajahnya judes sekali, pasti dia kakak yang jahat. Aku harus memenangkan hatinya jika ingin mendapatkan pemuda manis ini', pikir Bobby ngawur.

Ketika si pirang akan menjawab pertanyaan Bobby, Jin datang untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Karena Bobby lama sekali berada di depan pintu. "Oh, kalian tetangga baru?" Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jin yang menatap ramah dirinya dan juga Donghyuk.

"Ah, annyeong haseyo. Ya, kau benar. Ini, Koo Junhoe." Pemuda pirang itu menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum ramah-sedikit karena dia sudah kesal karena dirinya maupun Donghyuk tidak dipersilahkan masuk.

Hei, tamu adalah raja. Oke?

"Dan aku adalah Kim Donghyuk, aku tinggal bersama Junhoe. Kami adalah teman sejak kecil." Donghyuk tersenyum manis, membuat Bobby tersenyum idiot. Mungkin pemuda bergigi kelinci itu terpesona dengan senyuman Donghyuk.

"Silahkan masuk, kita bisa mengobrol di dalam." Jin mempersilahkan kedua tamunya masuk, tak lupa menyuruh Bobby untuk menutup pintu. Ukh, padahal aku ingin berjalan disamping Donghyuk. Dasar kak Jin nyebelin, sungut Bobby dalam hati.

Baru saja Jin mempersilahkan kedua tamunya duduk, terdengarlah suara ribut dari kamar adik terakhirnya yang berada dilantai 2.

**"Arghh! Let me go!"**

**"Calm down sister~ Aku janji akan membelikanmu game terbaru, jadi tenanglah!"**

Jin tersenyum canggung dan malu, karena kedua tamunya mendengar keributan yang terjadi dirumahnya ini. Dan datanglah Bobby yang dengan santainya langsung duduk disamping Jin dengan memasang wajah mesum ke arah Donghyuk. "Ahahaha, maaf jika kalian mendengar suara ribut-ribut begini. Adik-adikku memang sedikit aktif."

"Oh tidak apa-apa, hehe" Donghyuk menanggapi dengan senyum canggung pula, sedangkan Junhoe entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Oh ya, tidak sopan sekali jika kami tidak memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah Kim Seokjin, aku putra pertama di keluarga Kim ini. Dan ini adalah adik keduaku, Kim Jiwon tapi ia hanya mau dipanggil dengan panggilan-"

"Bobby, panggil saja aku Bobby, manis~ Panggil sayang juga boleh~" Donghyuk bergidik pelan, namun hanya tersenyum untuk merespon perkataan Bobby. Risih sih, tapi ia tidak boleh bersikap tidak sopan kan?

Jin memutar mata bosan, Bobby akan kambuh seperti ini jika ada mangsa yang menurutnya menarik. Kembali, pemuda 18 tahun ini buka suara. "Suara keributan tadi, itu suara kedua adikku selanjutnya. Kim Hanbin, ia lebih suka dipanggil B.I. Dia dan Jiwon ini kembar tidak identik."

Junhoe mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda jika seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Lalu adik terakhirku, dia perempuan. Namanya adalah Kim Hyunsoo, hanya akan menengok jika dipanggil Rany. Dia agak sedikit brutal untuk ukuran anak perempuan." jelas Jin masih dengan senyuman memikatnya.

"Rumah ini pasti sangat ramai ya kak Jin." mendengar perkataan Donghyuk, mau tak mau Jin menganggukkan kepalanya. Well, memang benar. Rumah ini akan selalu ramai. Entah karena keributan yang bermula dari kelakuan jahil Bobby pada si bungsu ataupun rengekan si bungsu tentang suatu hal yang dia inginkan atau dia benci.

"Kalian hanya berdua?" tanya Bobby, terdengar nada kecemburuan disana.

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

"Bobby! Selamatkan dirimu!" teriakan B.I mengagetkan ke-empat pemuda yang tengah duduk santai di sofa tersebut. Terlihat oleh mereka berempat, 2 anak manusia, gadis manis dengan langkah tergesa yang dibelakangnya nampak seorang pemuda yang nampak kesulitan untuk mengejar gadis itu.

"YA! KIM JIWON!"

"Tamat sudah riwayatku." desis Bobby pelan, dan dengan gerakan cepat ia sudah kabur dari ruang tamu. Donghyuk dan Junhoe sedikit kaget melihat Bobby yang kini tengah dikejar-kejar oleh seorang gadis yang terus berteriak memaki Bobby dengan sumpah serampahnya.

"Well, gadis itulah Hyunsoo, bungsu keluarga Kim." Jin sedikit menjawab rasa kaget sekaligus penasaran kedua tamunya itu. Donghyuk sedikit tertawa canggung melihat bagaiaman gadis bernama Hyunsoo itu berhasil menangkap Bobby dan mulai menjambak rambut pemuda kelinci itu. Sedangkan Junhoe, tatapannya begitu fokus pada gadis itu, gadis yang tengah melakukan aksi anarkis pada Bobby.

"Kuat dan manis." itulah yang ada dipikiran Junhoe, well sepertinya gadis itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Astaga,sister! Hentikan! Bobby bisa mati jika kau mencekiknya begini!" B.I berusaha menjauhkan adiknya dari Bobby, dan kali ini berhasil. Terlihat jika Bobby terkapar dengan indahnya disamping karpet bulu di ruang televisi yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang tamu.

"Kelinci jelek pantas mendapatkannya." ucap Rany dengan nada sebal, tak lupa memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Bobby yang masih menghirup udara sebanyak yang pemuda itu bisa.

"Maaf, kalian jadi harus menyaksikan hal tadi." Jin merasa tidak enak lagi pada kedua tamunya, pemuda itu tersenyum meminta maaf. Donghyuk tersenyum maklum, well sebagai tamu dia tidak bisa merespon apapun selain tersenyum. "A-ah, tidak apa-apa kak Jin."

"Koo Junhoe?!" B.I yang semula memusatkan perhatiannya pada adik perempuannya, terkaget dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. "Eoh? kak Hanbin?" begitupula dengan Junhoe, pemuda itu juga terkagetkan dengan sosok yang memeluk gadis incarannya, well cinta pada pandangan pertamanya maybe?

Rany yang berada di rangkulan sang kakakpun ikut menolehkan kepalanya kearah yang dilihat oleh B.I, wajah manisnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang sangat. B.I pun segera membawa Rany ke arah ruang tamu, sepertinya keduanya tidak terlalu peduli dengan Bobby yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai dingin, poor Bobby kkk~

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Koo?" tanya B.I, ia duduk di sofa panjang bersama Jin dan juga Rany. "Berkunjung kak, sekarang kita bertetangga." jawab Junhoe dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari gadis dihadapannya.

"Tunggu. Kalian saling kenal?" Rany melontarkan pertanyaannya sambil menatap galak pada Junhoe, rupanya gadis itu risih dengan tatapan Junhoe yang sedikit aneh.

"Dia ini teman kak Hanbin di suatu perkumpulan, dia seusia denganmu loh." jelas B.I, Rany beringsut ke arah Jin. Gadis itu memeluk erat lengan kiri Jin. "Dia menakutkan." bisiknya lirih ke arah kakak tertuanya itu, Jin yang mendengarnya terkekeh pelan. Well jangan salah, sedari tadi Jin memperhatikkan apa yang dilakukan Junhoe. Termasuk melihat Junhoe yang menatap adik kecilnya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Sepertinya dia harus memberikan beberapa test pada pemuda Koo itu jika ingin mendapatkan restu darinya.

* * *

_**3 Hari Sebelum Hari Pertama Masuknya Tahun Ajaran Baru**_

_**di Kediaman Keluarga Kim**_

"Hmm~ hmm~~ hmmm~"

Gumaman pelan yang diiringi dengan petikan gitar mengalun begitu merdu di ruangan khusus yang ada di lantai 2 kediaman keluarga Kim. Rany tengah berlatih dengan gitar kesayangannya di ruangan khusus yang bisa dikatakan sebagai mini studio- bisa dijadikan untuk tempat latihan dance maupun latihan band.

Gadis itu nampak serius, beberapa kali ia mencorat-coret kertas yang ada di atas meja yang ada disampingnya.

**CKLEK!**

"Hyunsoo-ah, ayo makan. Sudah waktunya makan siang." Jin yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan tersebut cukup terkejut dengan Rany yang masih betah berlatih dengan gitar kesayangannya itu sejak 5 jam yang lalu.

"Nanti saja kak Jin, aku belum lapar." sahut Rany, gadis itu masih fokus mencari nada yang pas untuk bagian Reff lagu yang sedang dia remake.

Kurang dari 3 hari lagi adalah hari dimana tahun ajaran baru dimulai, yang berarti audisi untuk masuk ke sekolah yang dia inginkan sekaligus tempat ke-3 kakaknya menuntut ilmu akan segera dimulai. Ia harus tampil sempurna saat audisi, ia tidak mau ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Dan berlatih keras adalah jawabannya.

"Tapi, jika kau tidak makan sekarang, kau akan makan kapan adikku? Kau bisa sakit. Dan lebih parahnya lagi kau tidak bisa ikut audisi." Jin mencoba membujuk adik bungsunya ini, well memang butuh tenaga ekstra untuk membujuk si kecil Kim ini. "Tapi ini belum selesai kak Jin. Aku janji akan makan setelah ini selesai." dengan penuh keyakinan, Rany berkata pada sang kakak. Tak lupa memandang penuh keyakinan pada Jin yang masih berdiri diambang pintu ruang studio tersebut. Pemuda dengan wajah tampan tersebut menghela nafas pelan, menganggukkan kepala singkat tanda mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan adik perempuannya itu.

"Baiklah, akan kak Jin tunggu diruang makan."

**Blam!**

"Well, ayo kita selesaikan ini!"

Dan setelahnya, gadis dengan surai perak tersebut tenggelam dalam alunan melodi yang ia ciptakan.

.

.

.

.

"Dia masih belum mau keluar kak?" tanya B.I, pemuda itu sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaan adik bungsunya. Well, sudah sedari tadi gadis itu dibujuk dengan berbagai macam rayuan, tapi tidak berhasil juga. Bocah itu bahkan melewatkan sarapan paginya, batin B.I kesal.

Jin meresponnya dengan gelengan pelan, "Apa kita perlu menyeretnya keluar kak Jin?" Bobby menatap Jin yang terlihat sedikit frustasi. Ke-3 pemuda itu tentu khawatir dengan keadaan si bungsu, 1 minggu mendekati Tahun Ajaran Baru, si bungsu mengurung diri di ruang studio. Entah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, bahkan seringkali gadis itu melewatkan jadwal makannya.

Hanya akan keluar dari studio itu jika ditarik keluar dengan paksa oleh kakak-kakaknya.

"Mung-"

"Aku datang!"

Baru saja dibicarakan, gadis Kim itu kini sudah bergabung dengan ke-3 kakaknya. Terlihat jika gadis itu sedikit kelelahan dan kelaparan, karena melihat menu makan siang mereka hari ini. "Bulgogi!" pekiknya riang, well si bungsu ini memang pecintanya daging.

"Sini duduk didekat kak Hanbin." Rany menuruti apa kata B.I dengan mendaratkan pantatnya dikursi yang ada disamping B.I. B.I pun mengusak pelan surai perak adiknya itu dan ditanggapi dengan cengiran lebar oleh satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga Kim tersebut.

4 Bersaudara Kim itupun memulai acara makan siang bersama mereka dengan tenang, sesekali Bobby dan Rany berebut daging yang diada dimeja makan. Entah kenapa, Jin merindukan kehadiran orang tuanya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak pulang ke Korea.

"Bagaimana persiapanmu lil panda?" tanya Jin, pemuda itu mencegah Rany yang hendak menaruh beberapa sayuran ke piring B.I. Adik bungsunya ini sangat tidak suka akan sayuran.

"Untuk part bernyanyinya sudah. Tinggal bagian dance saja kok kak Jin." jelas Rany dengan wajah cemberut, B.I yang ada disampingnya mengelus rambutnya pelan. Pemuda dengan senyuman mematikan itu menyuapkan daging kesukaan sang adik yang sudah dibungkus dengan sayuran yang begitu dibenci adiknya itu.

Dan mau tak mau, Rany menerima suapan tersebut. Itu adalah cara terlunak untuk membuat si bungsu menghabiskan sayuran yang ada dipiringnya.

"Butuh bantuan kami?" Bobby mencoba menawarkan bantuannya dan adik kembarnya. Untuk masalah dance mereka jagonya.

"Tidak perlu, kak Bobby. Aku bisa mengatasinya kok." tolak gadis itu dengan halus. Suapan ke-4 dari kakak ketiganya itu cukup memenuhi perutnya yang sudah terasa penuh, padahal ia baru makan 3 suapan dari piringnya sendiri.

"Sudah ya kak, aku mau berlatih lagi." pamitnya kepada ke-3 kakaknya tersebut, dengan perlahan gadis bersurai perak itu bangkit dari kursinya. Namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki, suara Jin cukup membuat nyalinya ciut untuk sekedar melangkahkan kaki. "Habiskan dulu makananmu, setelah itu tidur siang."

"T-tapi kak Jin aku sudah kenyang. Lagi pula-"

"Tidak menerima penolakan." sergah Jin begitu mendengar penolakan dari sang bungsu. Rany yang mendengar hal itu mau tak mau menuruti perkataan kakak tertuanya itu.

* * *

_**H-1 (Masuknya Tahun **__**Ajaran Baru)**_

"_Gireul barkhyeojwo ije wonteun maldeun seontaegeun kkeutnasseo naui jeonbureul da geolgesseo_"

"_Jikyeo nal geoya eotteon eoryeoun yeojeongi doenda haedo_"

"_Nan neo bakken an boinda._"

Sepenggal lirik dari lagu hist boy group _**Infinite**_ pun meluncur dari belah bibir tipis gadis bersurai perak. Tubuhnya begitu luwes bergerak seirama dengan lagu tersebut. Gadis itu, Kim Hyunsoo, si bungsu keluarga Kim, bungsu dari Jin, Bobby dan B.I.

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memakai lagu ini untuk part dancenya saat audisi besok. Rencananya ia akan menggunakan intro dari lagu ini. Beberapa peluh nampak menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

"_Naegen neo bakken eopda_."

Begitu lirik terakhir dari lagu itu terucap, gadis itu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dilantai dengan kaki kanan tertekuk dan tangan kanan yang terangkat ke atas.

"Ini bahkan belum cukup." gumamnya pelan, ia belum puas dengan gerakan dancenya. Menurutnya masih terlalu kaku dan ia masih sedikit lupa gerakan, terutama gerakan kakinya yang masih sering salah.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, diraihnya botol air mineral di dekat kaca dihadapannya. Sedang asyik-asyiknya beristirahat dan merasakan dinginnya air yang membasahi kerongkongannya, pintu studio yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia klaim sebagai kamarnya terbuka.

Dan menampilkan sesosok manusia pirang dengan tatapan tajam. Sontak membuat Rany kaget akan kehadirannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh!? Kau penyusup ya!?" teriak Rany pada Junhoe, pemuda pirang itu hanya terkekeh pelan atas reaksi yang didapatinya. Pemuda itu dengan langkah santai menghampiri gadis Kim yang sudah membuatnya susah tidur selama beberapa hari yang lalu.

Diambilnya posisi disamping gadis tersebut. "Bukankah kita belum berkenalan secara resmi? Kenalkan aku Koo Junhoe, kau bisa memanggilku Junhoe." tangan besar itu terulur ke arah Rany, mengajak untuk bersalaman. Menyembunyikan rasa takutnya, gadis yang menggenakan kaos hitam lengan panjang yang nampak longgar ditubuhnya itu membalas jabatan tangan pemuda yang masih menakutkan baginya.

"Err, a-aku Kim Hyunsoo. Aku lebih suka dipanggil Rany." balas memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada canggung yang kentara. Gadis itu berusaha menarik tangannya yang berjabat tangan dengan Junhoe. "Hei, lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku." perintahnya galak, dan pemuda itu tidak bergeming. Ia masih mengenggam tanganya lembut.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita berangkat bersama? Bukankah tujuan kita sama? Audisi Seongnam Art High School hm?"

"Eum, maaf. Aku masih bisa berangkat sendiri. Bisa kau keluar dari sini? Aku masih ingin berlatih."

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok manis."

**Chup~**

**BLAM!**

Pintu studio tertutup, menyisakan Rany yang masih mematung sambil menyentuh pipi kanannya yang masih terasa basah akan kecupan pemuda Koo tadi. "A-apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue~~

Well, akhirnya lanjutannya terselesaikan~

Chaptere perdana sudah rilis horeeee! *plakk*

Hehehe maaf ya kalo belum muncul moment-moment dari couple yang kalian harapkan

Tapi janji deh, di chaptere ke-2 yang entah akan publish kapan, akan ku masukin beberapa moment yang mendukung cerita ini. Otte? Puaskah kalian dengan chaptere ini?

Nah akhir kata~

Silent reader, Looked/? Reader mari silahkan menikmati~

.

.

* * *

**Balasan Review – Perkenalan Cast**

**for emin_duck : hehehe ini sudah dilanjut~ hehe biar ceritanya seru gitu kalo ada cewek walaupun berperan sebagai adik doang. Ini sudah dilanjut~ Semoga chaptere perdana ini menarik ya menurut kamu^^**

**Silahkan review lagi ya~**

**.**

**for deeb_ai : hehehe makasih sudah mau menunggu chaptere perdana dari fanfiction ini^^**

**Semoga chaptere ini seru ya menurutmu~ Silahkan review lagi ya~~**

**.**

**for khb: hahaha alur cerita dari manga itulah yang membuatku tertarik karena lucu hehe^^**

**Ini sudah dilanjut~ Silahkan review lagi ya~^^**

**.**

**for YongInnieee: ini sudah dilanjut^^**

**Maaf menunggu lama, dan mungkin untuk momentnya baru akan aku muncul di chaptere selanjutnya. Semoga kamu masih mau menunggu^^**

**Silahkan review lagi ya~**

**.**

**for HwanBinnie: hehehe makasih sudah mau tertarik di fanfiction ini^^**

**Ini sudah dilanjut kok~ Nado fighting chingu-ya^^**

**Silahkan direview lagi^^**

**.**


	3. Audisi Masuk Seongnam Art SHS

.

.

.

.

* * *

© **Title: **Family Rush!©

.

**Author: **

Queen Winkata

.

**Cast: **

**Kim Seokjin as Jin **

**(Putera Pertama, si Sulung Keluarga Kim)**

**Kim Jiwon as Bobby **

**(Putera Kedua; kembaran tak identik B.I/Hanbin)**

**Kim Hanbin as B.I **

**(Putera Ketiga; kembaran tak identik Bobby/Jiwon)**

**Kim Hyunsoo as Rany **

**(Putri Pertama sekaligus bungsu keluarga Kim)**

. 

**Support Cast: **

**Kim Wonshik as Father of 4 Kim's Siblings **

**(cuman sebut nama untuk beberapa chaptere kedepan)**

**Cha Haekyeon as 'Mother' of 4 Kim's Siblings **

**(cuman sebut nama untuk beberapa chaptere ke depan)**

**Kim Taehyung as V **

**Kim Donghyuk as Donghyuk**

**Kim Jinhwan as Jinhwan**

**Koo Junhoe as Junhoe**

**and more cast **

**(penjelasannya nyusul beserta cast lain)**

.

**Genre: **

Humor , Family, Romance, Friendship

(genre lain menyusul)

**Disclaimer:  
**

**All chara belongs to themselves and GOD.**

** Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.**

**Summary:**

Hari ini Tahun Ajaran Baru sudah dimulai!

Yang berarti Audisi untuk masuk ke Seongnam Art Senior High School sudah dimulai! Si Bungsu Kim, Rany sangat menantikan hari ini. Begitu juga dengan calon siswa-siswi yang mengikuti audisi tersebut, jangan lupakan Junhoe dan Donghyuk yang ternyata juga mengikuti audisi tersebut.

Apakah audisi ini berjalan lancar seperti harapan bungsu Kim ini?

Lalu bagaimana jadinya jika Junhoe menyatakan cinta pada si pecinta Panda itu seusai mereka melakukan audisi?

**Warning:**

Fiction ini** terinspirasi** dari sebuah **Manga** yang berjudul **Family Rush!** Karya **Kuze Mizuki**. Bagi yang udah pernah baca Manga ini jangan heran jika ada beberapa alur di fiction ini yang sama dengan Manga yang kusebut tadi. Tapi akan aku buat beda dengan imajinasiku sendiri. Pokoknya ini bener-bener beda dan ini tentang Family, adegan romance kujejelin berkala/?. 

GaJe, OOC (maybe) Yaoi with little bit Straight ^w^ 

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Just go to [X]**

**Nb:**

**Ide membuat fanfic ini berdasarkan dari ide bajret yang tiba-tiba lewat, entahlah akan jadi apa fanfic ini^^**

_Queen Winkata Present ^~^_

* * *

**_Pagi hari, di kediaman Kim_**

"Bagaimana persiapanmu Hyunsoo-ah?" tanya Jin disaat ia dan ke-3 adiknya sedang sarapan bersama. Well, hari ini Tahun Ajaran Baru sudah dimulai. Pertanda untuk Jin, Bobby dan B.I untuk kembali ke rutinitas sekolah yang melelahkan. Dan pertanda untuk Rany yang harus melewati sesi Audisi karena ingin bergabung bersama dengan saudara-saudaranya di sekolah bergensi tersebut.

"Sempurna kak Jin, hanya saja. . ." si bungsu memainkan makanan di piringnya, gadis bersurai perak itu nampak ragu. B.I yang duduk disamping adik perempuannya itu tersenyum tipis, diusapnya surai lembut sang adik.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, adikku sayang."

Bobby dan Jin menganggukkan kepala mereka kompak berusaha untuk menyemangati adik kecil mereka itu.

"Hmm, Gomawo." dengan senyum kecil yang begitu manis, gadis itu kembali ceria. Sarapan pagi kala itu benar-benar menunjukkan bagaimana harmonisnya hubungan persaudaran Kim bersaudara tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Serius tidak ingin berangkat bersama kami?" tanya Bobby pada adik bungsunya yang tengah menggendong tas gitar kesayangan gadis tersebut. Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, hubungi kami jika kau sudah sampai disana oke?" Jin menghampiri adik bungsunya itu, pemuda dengan bahu lebar itu menatap sang adik sejenak. Tidak ia sangka jika sekarang adiknya sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang lebih dewasa secara fisik dan penampilan, karena selama ini ia hanya memandang adik kecilnya ini layaknya bocah 5 tahun yang harus selalu dijaga kemanapun perginya. "Kami akan selalu bangga padamu."

"Terima kasih kak Jin." senyuman manis gadis berpredikat bungsu itu pada si sulung, Jin yang hampir mengusak pelan surai sang adik sedikit terkejut begitu adik kecilnya itu memeluk erat tubuhnya. "Aku sayang padamu."

"Aku juga sayang padamu, adikku. Begitu juga dengan Bobby dan B.I" balas Jin dengan mengusap sayang punggung sang adik. Bobby yang melihat lirikan Jin, segera menarik tangan adik kembarnya dan memeluk tubuh Jin yang juga tengah memeluk adik bungsunya. "Kami semua, sayaang padamu!"

Tawa yang begitu manis di pagi hari yang cerah ini, membuat semangat pagi Kim bersaudara untuk menjalani hari pun juga ikut membumbung tinggi. Ke-empat bersaudara itu tersenyum dan saling menatap satu sama lain. "Kau pasti bisa, Rany."

"Ya, aku bisa kakak-kakakku tersayang." 

* * *

"Semoga, semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana." ucap Rany sebelum ia menutup pintu utama rumahnya. Dengan langkah santai gadis manis dengan surai perak itu menuju halte bus yang berada tak jauh dari kompleks perumahan tempat dimana ia tinggal.

Menunggu bus datang cukup membuat gadis itu bosan, sambil menunggu bus tujuannya gadis Kim itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai larut dengan game yang ia mainkan. Bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut pirang disampingnya.

"Arghh! Game menyebalkan!" gerutunya sebal, ekspresi cemberut muncul di wajah manis itu.

"Seru sekali, kau main apa?" tanya pemuda itu, yang sontak membuat Rany menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda tampan tersebut. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini sih!" gadis Kim itu balas bertanya, dan ekspresi kagetnya menjadi suguhan untuk pemuda bermarga Koo tersebut.

"Seperti yang kau lihat darl, aku menunggu bus datang bersamamu." jelasnya dengan wajah lempeng, Junhoe merapatkan dirinya ke arah Rany yang kian mendelikkan kedua mata besarnya itu. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin jika kita akan berangkat bersama hmm?"

"Cih, jangan harap ya aku berangkat bersamamu." balas Rany dengan nada ketus. Gadis dengan surai perak itu membenarkan tas gitar yang sedang dia gendong. Ucapan ketusnya itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Junhoe, itu terbukti karena Junhoe hanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan memuja.

Pemuda ini lebih terlihat seperti seorang yang freak daripada orang yang jatuh cinta.-batin Rany sadis.

Beruntung bus tujuannya berhenti tepat setelah ia beradu argument (?) dengan pemuda Koo aneh itu. Dengan langkah cepat gadis itu segera memasuki bus tujuannya dan duduk dikursi paling belakang. Ia tidak begitu suka duduk dikursi depan, entah kenapa.

Baru saja ia mendaratkan pantatnya dikursi belakang, pemuda dengan rambut blonde itu sudah duduk disebelahnya. "Hai manis~" sapa pemuda itu dengan senyuman mematikan. Rany yang melihat hal itu memasang ekspresi malas. "Berisik."

Pemuda Koo itu nampak cemberut mendengar gerutuan gadis incarannya itu, tapi sepertinya Junhoe tidak segampang itu menyerah. "Kau akan menampilkan apa nanti?"

Rany yang semula memperhatikkan jalanan, menoleh ke arah pemuda cerewet disampingnya. "Bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki cerewet sepertimu eoh?" gadis itu memasang wajah sinis, "Tentu aku tidak akan memberitahumu, dasar bodoh."

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu." Junhoe memasang wajah jutek, lelah juga jika dijuteki seperti itu. Rany pun tak ambil pusing dengan reaksi pemuda disampingnya. Ia kembali hanyut dalam lamunannya, sambil memperhatikkan jalanan.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, pemuda disampingnya justru memusatkan perhatiannya pada dirinya. Junhoe tersenyum tipis, entah apa yang ada di benak pemuda itu, tapi yang jelas itu berkaitan dengan gadis Kim disampingnya.

Tunggu!

Bukankah Junhoe anak orang kaya-well siapa sih yang tidak tahu putra tunggal keluarga Koo yang terkenal sebagai jutawan Korea Selatan ini. Tapi, kenapa Junhoe tidak berangkat dengan mobil kesayangannya saja dan memilih berangkat menggunakan bus? Jawaban pastinya adalah karena gadis disampingnya ini. Ingin lebih dekat tentunya dengan gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Junhoe-ssi." Junhoe yang merasa namanya terpanggil mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung begitu dilihatnya gadis pujaannya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. "Err, ya?" jawabnya dengan nada ragu, takut sekali karena dia ketahuan memandangi intens gadis Kim itu.

Rany nampak menghela nafas, tidak ambil pusing tentang Junhoe yang kedapatan memandanginya intens. "Darimana kau kenal kak Hanbin?"

Gadis itu sepertinya masih penasaran bagaimana kakak tersayangnya itu bisa mengenal makhluk bernama Junhoe ini.

"Sebenarnya pertama kali kami bertemu di suatu perkumpulan Penyuka Michael Jackson. Yah diperkumpulan itu tidak hanya membahas tentang music, tapi juga dance dan fashion. Sedikit melenceng dari nama perkumpulannya memang. Tapi yah karena perkumpulan itu aku mengenalnya." jelas Junhoe. Rany menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Tak terasa, perjalanan menuju Seongnam Art Senior High School tidaklah memakan waktu banyak. Bus yang ditumpangi Rany dan Junhoe berhenti tepat di pemberhentian bus yang tak jauh dari Sekolah Seni tersebut.

Setelah turun dari bus, kedua berjalan beriringan. Terlihat begitu banyak anak seusia keduanya yang berjalan ke arah Seongnam Art SHS. Bisa dipastikan jika mereka juga mengikuti audisi di sekolah seni bergensi itu.

"Ah, kemana ponselku." Rany terperanjat kaget begitu diingatnya pesan kak Jin yang memintanya untuk segera menghubungi kakak tertuanya itu begitu ia sampai di tempat dimana sang kakak menuntut ilmu. Gadis itu nampak sibuk mencari ponselnya. Entah dikantung long pants hitam yang ia kenakan ataupun di kantung coat yang ia kenakan.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" Junhoe bertanya dengan pandangan bingung, gadis disampingnya nampak membutuhkan bantuan. Rany menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda tampan itu. "Apa tadi kau melihat ponselku Junhoe-ssi?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah putus asa.

"Coba cari dikantung celanamu. Dikedua kantungnya yang aku maksud."

"Sudah kuperiksa, dan tidak ada."

"Bagaimana dengan coat?"

"Tidak ada! Aku sudah memeriksanya."

"Yakin? Coba kau periksa ulang."

Mendengar perkataan Junhoe, Rany pun kembali menggeledah coat hitam yang ia kenakan. Disemua kantung terutama. Gadis itu tak berhenti menggerutu. Kedua matanya membola begitu jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu. Dengan riang ia menarik keluar benda tersebut. Dan yah, itu ponselnya. "Ponselku! Y-ya, p-ponselku." pekik Rany riang, tapi nada riang itu perlahan hilang begitu Junhoe menatapnya remeh. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat tipis di pipi gembilnya.

"Harusnya kau bilang apa gadis manis?"

"Ck, okey. Thanks Mr. Koo Junhoe, bantuanmu **SANGAT** membantuku."

Junhoe tertawa terbahak setelah Rany mengakui jika ia berterimakasih atas suruhannya tadi. Rany memasang wajah cemberut. Alis tebal ini benar-benar menyebalkan, batin Rany kesal.

Memilih meredakan emosinya, gadis itu berkutat pada ponselnya. Dan setelahnya membawa ponsel itu ke arah telinganya yang terhiasi berbagai macam piercing. Tanda jika ia sedang menghubungi seseorang.

****

**Drrt~~ drrtr~~**

"Halo? Kak Jin!" begitu sambungan telfon tersebut disambut oleh pihak seberang yang ternyata adalah kak Jin-nya, Rany menyapa dengan antusias.

**_"Oh, akhirnya kau menelfon juga. Dimana kau sekarang hm?"_** terdengar nada lega dari perkataan Jin, pemuda diseberang line telfon itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Eum, aku berada di pintu masuk Seongnam kak." Rany memberitahu keberadaannya sekarang, yah dirinya dan juga Junhoe yang kini mencari Donghyuk-yang secara paksa berangkat sendirian karena titah seenaknya Junhoe. "Dimana tempat mendaftar ulangnya kak?"

**_"Kau hanya perlu pergi ke aula utama, ajak juga Junhoe dan Donghyuk. Persyaratan kalian sudah kakak urus. Kakak tunggu di backstage, okey?"_** Gadis itu memekik senang, well kakak tertuanya itu memang terbaik-jika memang sedang baik. _'Tapi, tunggu. Kak Jin bilang Junhoe dan Donghyuk? Wait! It's okay for Donghyuk. Tapi, kenapa harus dengan si alis tebal menyebalkan dan bodoh itu sih!'_ –Rany tak habis pikir dengan permintaan kakaknya itu.

**_"Tidak ada tapi little Kim. Sampai bertemu di backstage!"_**

**BIP!**

Gadis dengan surai perak itu memasang wajah tidak percaya, ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun! Dan Jin sudah memutuskan sambungan telfon mereka! Oh, Great!

"Hei! Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan kak Jin?" Rany memasang wajah tertekuk sebal begitu dilihatnya Donghyuk datang bersama Junhoe, si alis tebal menyebalkan dan bodoh.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya, ikut aku sekarang." gadis Kim itu membalas pertanyaan Junhoe dengan jutek, ia juga tidak memperdulikan Junhoe yang kesal karena dirinya ditinggal olehnya dan Donghyuk yang sengaja ia tarik.

Dia sedang kesal, dan butuh pelampiasan.

Maybe?

.

.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali kalian datang." Jin, Bobby dan juga B.I (oh ada 1 pemuda manis yang berdiri disamping B.I ternyata.) mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Wajah Rany nampak tertekuk sebal dan bibirnya mengerucut membentuk pout lucu yang jujur terlihat menggemaskan bagi Bobby si kembar pertama. Menggemaskan untuk dicubit maksud Bobby.

"Ah, annyeong haseyo~" sapa Donghyuk dengan senyuman manis pada 4 orang dengan seragam Seongnam Art SHS yang berada didepannya. 3 bersaudara Kim balas tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda manis tersebut, terlebih Bobby yang mengedipkan mata genit. Dasar Bobby.

Sekejap, pemuda manis yang berada disamping B.I membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya begitu melihat sosok Donghyuk. "D-donghyuk?"

Donghyuk pun ikut membulatkan kedua matanya dan berekspresi kaget, "Kak J-Jinhwan? I-itukah kau?"

Kini B.I, Bobby, Jin dan Rany yang berganti memasang ekspresi bingung dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba tercipta. "Kau mengenal Donghyuk, Jinanie baby?" tanya B.I pada kekasihnya, Kim Jinhwan. Pemuda sipit itu menganggukkan kepalanya kuat, airmata nampak menggenang menyelimuti almond bening pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut -ia lebih suka dikatai mungil dibanding dikatai pendek walau kata mungil dan pendek memiliki arti yang sama sebenarnya, tapi ia benci dengan kata pendek- menghampiri Donghyuk yang masih shock, dan memeluk erat tubuh bongsor Donghyuk. "Dia adalah adik sepupuku yang selama ini kucari-cari Hanbin-ah." ucap Jinhwan dengan nafas tersendat, tapi senyuman manis kini menghiasi wajah manisnya begitu Donghyuk membalas pelukannya.

Rany menyenggol Junhoe yang malah sibuk dengan ponselnya, "Ya!" dan Junhoe menoleh, pemuda itu menatap gadis disampingnya bingung. "Apa?"

Rany menunjuk ke arah Jinhwan dan Donghyuk yang sedang berpelukan, dan 3 saudaranya yang masih memasang ekspresi melongo. "Kau tidak kaget?"

"Oh, aku sebenarnya sudah tahu. Hanya saja aku ingin membiarkan Donggu tahu dengan sendirinya." ucap Junhoe dengan nada yang cukup bijak, dan jujur Rany sedikit tidak percaya jika Junhoe bisa berkata sebijak itu.

"Jadi kau sudah kenal dengan kak Jinhwan sejak lama?" gadis bersurai perak itu berbisik ke telinga Junhoe yang dihiasi 1 macam piercing. Gadis Kim itu nampaknya penasaran tingkat akut.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti." Junhoe balas berbisik, kemudian ia sedikit memberi jarak dengan si bungsu Kim. Lagipula Jinhwan dan Donghyuk tampaknya sudah selesai  
menangis berpelukan, lebih baik ia tidak terlalu macam-macam pada bungsu Kim ini. Mata sipit Bobby terlihat jelas sedang mengawasinya sedari tadi. 

* * *

Jin tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana gugupnya adik perempuannya ini, anak gadis satu-satunya Kim Wonshik tersebut mondar-mandir gelisah dihadapan ke-3 kakak laki-lakinya. "Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini? Aku belum siap!"

Bobby menarik lengan sang adik, dan membawa gadis itu untuk duduk diantara dirinya dan Jin, "Hei, rileks baby panda." ujar Bobby sembari mengusap surai perak adiknya itu, ia bahkan mengusapnya sangat pelan agar tatanan rambut sang adik tidak rusak.

"Aku takut." Rany menatap Bobby dengan pandangan memelas, sekilas terlihat jelas airmata yang nampak menumpuk di ujung manik kecoklatan itu. "Bagaimana jika aku mundur saja? Aku pulang saja ya kak."

Jin, Bobby, B.I, Jinhwan, Donghyuk -sekarang adalah giliran Junhoe, pemuda itu sedang melakukan audisinya- melototkan mata kaget, ke-5 pemuda itu tentu kaget dengan perkataan Rany. Terlebih Rany sudah berancang-ancang meninggalkan backstage aula Seongnam Art SHS.

B.I menarik pelan kerah kemeja hitam yang dikenakan sang adik, "Mau kemana hm?" Rany menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. "Hehehehe, pulang kak." jawab gadis itu sambil cengengesan, dan B.I justru menyeretnya untuk kembali duduk di kursi yang tersedia di backstage.

"AAAAAAAAA, biarkan aku pulaaaang. Aku tidak sanggup berada disini!" pekik gadis Kim tersebut begitu kakak ketiganya itu menyeret tubuhnya, ia mencoba melakukan perlawanan dengan berusaha terlepas dari cengkraman B.I.

Bobby turun tangan membantu adik kembarnya yang sepertinya kesusahan menenangkan-jika bisa disebut seperti itu- adik terakhir mereka. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mendekap gadis bersurai perak tersebut dan mendudukkan bokong gadis itu ke kursinya tadi. "Diam, dan tenangkan dirimu. Ini bukan akhir dunia Kim Hyunsoo."

Rany menundukkan kepalanya dalam begitu Bobby memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, well itu pertanda bahaya baginya. Entah kenapa pikirannya begitu kacau, ia seperti tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

****

**Cklek**

Satu-satunya pintu yang ada di backstage itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Junhoe yang tersenyum puas, dan jujur Rany sedikit mengakui jika senyuman itu begitu mempesona. Sepertinya pemuda itu berhasil melalui tahap audisinya.

Pemuda itu lalu menghampiri Donghyuk yang juga sudah selesai dengan tahap audisinya. "Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Donghyuk, pemuda manis itu duduk bersama dengan Jinhwan yang tengah memainkan helaian rambutnya pelan.

"Sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan." jawab Junhoe sombong, nadanya terkesan angkuh sekali. Tanpa sadar Rany mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. 'Cih, sombong sekali dia', batin Rany kesal. Karena perkataan Junhoe yang terkesan sombong itu semakin membuat gadis Kim tersebut gugup bukan main.

Hening beberapa saat, sampai. . .

"Peserta no.311! Silahkan masuk!"

Panggilan tersebut cukup membuat Rany dan saudara-saudaranya terkejut. Jin memeriksa nomor audisi yang tersemat di kemeja hitam sang adik, "Masuklah, kau pasti bisa."

Rany menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, haruskah ia masuk sekarang? Demi boneka panda koleksinya yang hampir memenuhi setengah kamarnya, ia sangat takut dan gugup.

Junhoe yang melihat betapa gugupnya gadis Kim yang menjadi incarannya itu mendekat ke arah gadis perak tersebut. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu memegang lembut pundak kecil gadis Kim itu, "Tenang, Rileks. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Oke?"

Rany mencoba mengikuti perkataan Junhoe, ditariknya napas kuat dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan melalui mulut kecilnya. Ia tersenyum manis setelah merasa ia sedikit tenang. "Terimakasih, Junhoe-ah."

Junhoe balas tersenyum tampan, dan menganggukkan kepala pelan. Dan gadis Kim itu pun memasuki ruang audisi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu masuk ke ruangan audisi, rasa gugup yang berhasil ia kendalikan kembali muncul. Membuat gadis Kim yang semula percaya diri kembali gemetaran, terlebih para juri yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang seolah menelanjanginya.

Ia berdiri di tengah stage, langsung berhadapan dengan 3 juri yang telah menunggunya.

"Kim Hyunsoo, usia 16 tahun. Benar?" tanya salah satu juri yang tengah membaca selembar kertas yang sepertinya berisi profilnya. Rany pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, benar."

"Apa yang ingin anda perlihatkan pada kami?"

"Saya akan menyanyi diiringi gitar akustik dan melakukan dance cover."

"Baiklah, silahkan."

Setelah dipersilahkan, gadis Kim itu segera mengeluarkan gitar kesayangannya dari dalam tas gitar yang ia bawa. Ketika menoleh kesamping kiri sudah tersedia sebuah kursi. Mungkin dia-nya saja yang tidak sadar jika panitia audisi ini menaruh kursi disampingnya.

Dengan pelan ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tersebut, sedikit mengatur nada pada gitarnya. Dan setelah dirasa pas, gadis itu mulai memetik senar gitar tersebut dengan lembut.

"_There__'s a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark._" dengan penuh percaya diri, bungsu Kim itu memulai penampilan solo singingnya. Dengan petikan gitar bernada slow ia memulai awal lagu yang ia bawakan.

"_Finally, I can see you crystal clear. Go__'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare._" suara gadis bersurai pendek tersebut terdengar begitu merdu nan manis, sedikit cempreng memang tapi itu semua bukan masalah untuknya. 2 diantara 3 juri di ruangan audisi itu sempat terkagum dengan suara manis nan merdu Rany.

"_The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can__'t help feeling._" petikan gitar tersebut mulai terdengar berbeda, sedikit cepat temponya. Rany seperti menguasai kegugupannya dengan menutupinya dengan kepiawaiannya memainkan gitar.

"_We could have had it all._" dengan nada tinggi yang sesuai Rany melantunkan bait lagu kesukaannya itu, dan gadis itu kini beralih ke nada rendah yang sangat mengagumkan, "_Rolling in the deep._"

Dan kembali ke nada tinggi dengan suaranya yang khas, "_You had my heart inside of your hand,_" lalu kembali lagi ke nada rendahnya. "_But you played it to the beat, Yeah~_"

.

.

.

.

.

Jin, Bobby, B.I, Jinhwan, Donghyuk dan Junhoe menengok ke arah layar minitor yang tersedia di backstage, mereka melihat jika Rany telah meletakkan gitar kesayangannya dan mulai mengambil mic di stand mic yang ada dihadapannya. Gadis itu bangkit dari bangkunya.

"_Piryo eobseo ireon jijeobunhan keotdeul. Nae cheongchuneul da buswobeorin jeokdeul. Nuguneun geurae yesul shini jushin seonmul. Naege isseoseon geunyan shin__'e hemanggomul._" Gadis itu memulai bagian rapnya dengan sangat apik, tidak kehabisan nafas apalagi tersendat. Sempurna sekali. Gaya swagnya begitu membuat Bobby iri, kharisma adiknya benar-benar tiada duanya jika sudah terlarut ke dunia rap.

"_Yeah nae cheongchuneun gomul. Gabakhan sesange nataehaejyeoganeun nae moseub. Yeah jibjunghaetdeon manheun nun. Daeshin nunbodaneun sikkereoun jansorideulppun._" Gadis itu berusaha untuk menguasai stage yang ia pijaki, sesekali menggerakkan tangannya sebagai bahasa tubuh dari lagu tersebut.

"_Saramdeuleun geurae yesuliyamallo areumdaum. Hajiman geugeol kkumkkuneun geon eoriseokeun maeum._" Rany kembali duduk di kursinya, memasang kembali micnya di standmic dan mengambil gitarnya. Memangkunya kembali.

"_But nan dasi ireonan daeum. Sijakhalke kkumeul wihan na__'e mu'emihan ssaum._"

Dan setelahnya gadis itu kembali beradu dengan petikan gitar yang membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruang audisi maupun di backstage terkagum dengan taktiknya menguasai panggung.

"Wow, apa kalian berdua yang membantunya selama latihan?" tanya Jinhwan dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari monitor yang tersedia di backstage hall sekolah mereka. Monitor yang tengah menampilkan aksi memukau adik kekasihnya.

B.I dan Bobby mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu, "Tidak, kami bahkan tidak melakukan apapun. Sepertinya ia yang merencanakannya sendiri." kata B.I yang tersenyum lembut sambil memperhatikan aksi memukau adik bungsunya. 'Kau benar-benar membuat kejutan baby panda.'

"Adikku memang hebat!" Bobby nampak heboh sendiri, pemuda itu langsung mengambil ponselnya dan merekam aksi sang adik. Jin tersenyum senang, well setidaknya usaha keras adik kecilnya itu akan terbayarkan nantinya. Jin yakin jika adiknya akan diterima masuk di sekolah bergengsi ini.

Donghyuk bertepuk tangan kagum begitu dilihatnya teman barunya itu mengeluarkan nada tinggi yang khas di bagian menuju akhir lagu. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu ingin belajar banyak dengan bungsu keluarga Kim itu.

Lain Donghyuk lain pula dengan Junhoe, reaksi pemuda tampan itu justru terbengong dengan wajah bodoh yang sangat jelek-itu menurut Bobby yang tidak sengaja melihat ekspresi bodoh pemuda Koo tersebut. Mulut terbuka lebar dan kedua mata yang melotot tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat melalui layar monitor.

Gadis incarannya begitu mengagumkan, ia sungguh berbakat.

Si bungsu Kim itu berhasil menyelesaikan penampilan menyanyi solo dengan gitar akustiknya. Terlihat gadis bersurai perak itu membawa gitarnya ke pinggir panggung. Dan kembali ke tengah panggung, setelah mengangguk ke arah panitia yang memberi suatu kode padanya.

Alunan musik piano terdengar, gadis itu memposisikan dirinya seolah membungkuk dengan 2 tangan terjuntai di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan menggerakan seluruh badan bagian atasnya, lalu tangan kanan yang mengarah ke atas dan tangan kiri yang berada di tangan kanannya yang seolah menyangga tangan kanannya yang terbalutkan kemeja hitam kebesaran tersebut. Lalu tangan kanan yang turun dengan cepat dan menekuk dimana telapak tangan saling bertumpu. Lalu posisi kedua tangan tadi berputar ke arah 90 derajat kearah kiri dan lengan bawah tangan kanan turun kearah siku lengan bawah tangan kiri dan lengan bawah tangan kiri yang berada di atas lengan bawah tangan kanan (lebih lanjutnya silahkan liat INFINITE Last Romeo Dance Practice, maap penjabarannya hancur begini T^T ). Gerakan gadis itu terlihat bertenaga dan luwes.

"_Nan neo bakken an boinda._"

Setelah intro dance dari lagu tersebut selesai, terdengar kembali intro music pembuka dari lagu tersebut.

Walau hanya latihan selama beberapa hari, itupun tersendat karena kakak tertuanya melarangnya berlatih terlalu keras, namun gadis itu sanggup menarikan koreo lagu tersebut sama persis dengan koreo yang dilakukan penyanyi aslinya.

Ekspresi yang tak lupa dimainkan, begitu apik ditampilkan gadis yang tengah berjuang di dalam ruangan audisi tersebut.

"_Gireul barkhyeojwo, ije wonteun maldeun seontaegeun kkeutnasseo._"

"_Naui jeonbureul da geolgesseo._"

"_Jikyeo nael geoya, eotteon eoryeoun yeojeongi doenda haedo._"

"_Nan neo bakken an boinda._"

Juri cukup terbengong melihat penampilan gadis tersebut, karena ternyata gadis tersebut menari sekaligus menyanyi. Yah walau tidak seluruh part yang ia nyanyikan, hanya beberapa part yang sekira sanggup ia nyanyikan partnya.

"_Kkochi sideureo nalligo, dareun giureo sarajyeo gado._"

"_Byeonhaji anheul nae maeum, saranghanda saranghanda._"

Sampai kembali ke reff yang diulang kedua kali, gadis tersebut masih pada gerakannya yang luwes dan tak ada kesalahan sedikitpun.

Ia terus menari sesuai dengan gerakan yang sudah ia latih selama ini, yang ia pikirkan adalah menyelesaikan semua ini dengan sempurna dan berharap jika hasil audisinya ini dapat mengantarkannya untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan ke-tiga kakaknya.

"Anak ini benar-benar. . ." Jin terkagum dengan hasil latihan keras adik kecilnya itu, dia tahu jika adiknya itu mencuri kesempatan berlatih kembali di studio mininya dengan mengendap-endap dimalam hari, dimana kebanyakan manusia tengah beristirahat melepas lelah.

Tapi sekarang, Jin benar-benar bangga dengan usaha keras gadis kecil keluarga Kim itu.

"_Sarang hanae sesanggwa gyeoruryeoneun majimak, geu namjaga dwaejugesseo._"

"_Eotteon wihyeopdo neol wihaeseon matseol suitjanha, nan neoman isseumyeon dwae._"

3 juri disana nampak berdiskusi melihat penampilan Rany, ke-3nya menganggukkan kepala sepakat dan kembali mencatat sembari melihat penampilan gadis tersebut.

"_Neon machi mirogachi bokjaphae wae jakkuman mireonae nal mideo neoi Romeo._"

"_Naegen neo bakken eopda._"

Begitu lirik terakhir dari lagu itu terucap, gadis itu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dilantai dengan kaki kanan tertekuk dan tangan kanan yang terangkat ke atas.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah gadis itu mengakhiri penampilannya yang memukau. Dan tak disangka-sangka, ke-3 juri disana bertepuk tangan. Rany pun bangkit  
dan membungkukkan badannya, tak lupa senyuman manis tersemat di wajahnya. 

* * *

"Aigoo~ Adikku ini benar-benar ya . . ." dengan rasa bangga yang tak terkira, Bobby merangkul leher adik perempuannya itu dan mengusak sayang surai perak sang adik. Dan tumbenan sekali, Rany tidak marah akan ulah sang kakak ke-duanya itu. Ia malah tertawa. "Hahaha, memangnya ada apa denganku kak Bobby?"

"Penampilanmu tadi itu memukau tahu! Ya kan Hanbin-ah?" B.I menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju akan pernyataan Bobby, pemuda itu mencubit pelan pipi sang adik. Kebetulan sekali ke-3 Kim bersaudara itu duduk di satu kursi panjang yang ada di kantin Seongnam Art SHS. Dimana posisinya adalah B.I, Rany baru Bobby.

Tak lupa juga Jinhwan, Donghyuk, Junhoe dan Jin yang duduk di seberang ke-tiganya.

"Dapat ide darimana hm?" tanya B.I, pemuda itu melepaskan cubitannya begitu sang adik merintih kesakitan. Gadis bersurai perak itupun tersenyum manis. "Rahasia~ Hahahaha."

Bobby dan B.I langsung cemberut mendengar ucapan Rany yang terdengar sok rahasia sekali. Keduanya kini saling menarik kedua pipi sang adik dari sisi yang berbeda. B.I menarik pipi kiri Rany dan Bobby menarik pipi kanan Rany. Dan yah karena ulah mereka, suasana meja mereka nampak sangat ribut. Apalagi Rany meronta minta dilepaskan sambil menarik rambut ke-dua kakaknya itu.

"Dongie-ya~ Penampilanmu tadi juga bagus kok~ Latihan berapa lama?" Jinhwan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghyuk yang ikut tertawa melihat pemandangan B.I, Rany dan Bobby yang kini saling tarik menarik rambut dan pipi. Pemuda manis yang dipanggil pun menoleh, masih dengan senyumannya yang begitu manis. "Makasih kak Jinanie~! Umm, tidak lama sih. Hanya 1 minggu penuh berlatih bersama manusia jelek disampingmu itu."

Junhoe mendelikkan kedua matanya begitu merasa Donghyuk tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menyalahkan. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu!?"

"Lihatkan kak? Dia begitu menyebalkan." adu Donghyuk pada Jinhwan, Jinhwan hanya tersenyum dan mengusak sayang surai coklat sang adik sepupu. Ia tidak mau banyak masalah, wajah Junhoe sudah tidak enak sekali untuk diajak bercanda soalnya (?).

"Junhoe-ah, penampilanmu tadi juga bagus. Suaramu ternyata enak didengar juga ya." Jin mencoba memuji calon kekasih adik kecilnya itu, bukan bermaksud mengejek sih, itu kata-kata refleks saja. Junhoe tersenyum kearah calon kakak ipar (?)nya itu, "Terimakasih kak. Aku sempat mengira jika aku tidak akan berhasil melakukannya."

B.I, Rany dan Bobby terlihat sudah sedikit tenang dengan kegaduhan yang mereka buat. Rany memandang ke arah Junhoe yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja maybe?

Bobby yang melihat hal itu juga mendelikkan kedua mata sipitnya ke arah Junhoe yang kini balik memandangnya tajam.

"Err, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Rany entah pada siapa, tapi semua yang ada di meja mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gadis bersurai perak tersebut.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa hm?" balas Jinhwan yang kini tersenyum manis, pemuda manis itu berfirasat jika adik perempuan kekasihnya itu ingin mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya dari kejadian tadi pagi.

"Karena kebetulan kak Jinhwan yang menyahut, aku ingin menanyakan yang tadi pagi." Jinhwan tersenyum, benarkan feelingnya?

"Bagian mana yang ingin kau tahu Rany-ah?" tanya Donghyuk, pemuda manis itu ikut bersuara. Pasalnya kejadian tadi pagi kan menyangkut dirinya juga. Rany tersenyum antusias, "Eum bagaimana bisa kalian yang sepupuan ini berpisah?"

B.I menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, "Kenapa kalian bisa berpisah? Dan kenapa kau mencari Donghyuk, Jinanie?"

"Jadi begini, aku dan Donghyuk adalah saudara sepupu dari pihak Ayah Donghyuk. Kami sangat jarang bertemu, karena sewaktu kecil aku tinggal di Tokyo. Sedangkan Donghyuk tinggal di Seoul, dan yah kami saling bertemu ketika liburan tiba." Jinhwan pun mempersilahkan Donghyuk untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, "Yah suatu hari ada kejadian yang menimpa keluargaku, dimana saat itu tak ada kabar lagi dari Kak Jinhwan. Setelahnya aku tinggal di rumah keluarga Koo. Dan yah beginilah jadinya. Selesai~"

Junhoe menendang pelan kaki Rany dari bawah meja, meminta perhatian dari gadis tersebut. Rany menolehkan kepalanya kearah Junhoe. Ia melihat pemuda tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Oh begitu, karena sepintas kalian terlihat mirip ya?" gurau Rany dengan senyuman, membuat Jinhwan dan Donghyuk terkekeh pelan. Memang banyak yang bilang jika mereka tampak mirip, apalagi sewaktu kecil. Apalagi perawakan mereka yang sama.

"Apa ada yang lapar?" Jin melihat kearah jam dinding yang ada di kantin utama, menunjukkan pukul 11.30 AM. Well itu sudah menuju jam makan siang, pasti 2 adiknya akan merengek minta makan.

"Aku!/Aku/Aku~" suara Rany, Bobby dan Jinhwan terdengar lebih jelas, sedangkan Junhoe dan B.I hanya sekedar menyahut. Jin tersenyum manis. "Kalian ingin pesan apa?"

"Bulgogi!" ini tentu saja suaranya Rany, suara gadis itu terdengar cukup keras.

"Ramyun~" kalau ini suara Donghyuk dan Jinhwan.

"Pizza!" Bobby dan B.I melakukan high five, karena pilihan mereka sama. Dan kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Aku terserah saja." yang ini suara Junhoe. Pemuda itu memasang wajah kalem yang membuat Rany curiga. Pasti ada maunya ini anak.

"Jiwon-ah, Hanbin-ah. Disini tidak tersedia pizza oke." mendengar perkataan Jin yang memang benar adanya, kedua saudara kembar itu meringis pelan. "Kami hanya bercanda kak. Sama seperti si bungsu saja."

Rany mendelikkan kedua mata kaget, ia menarik kerah kemeja sekolah Bobby yang berada disampingnya, "Kau memesan Bulgogi, kau mati." ancamnya dengan nada menakutkan.

"Tapi aku ingin makan itu!"

"Tidak boleh! Daging itu milikku!"

Jin menepuk pelan keningnya, dia lupa jika kedua adiknya ini pecintanya daging. Terlebih si bungsu, ia tidak peduli jika itu kakaknya. Ia akan mengancam siapapun yang berani-beraninya memesan makanan berbau daging-apalagi pergi makan bersama dirinya.

Jin membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Junhoe-mereka duduk bersebelahan. "Bawa adik bungsuku pergi. Hasil pengumuman audisi kalian akan diumumkan besok. Pastikan dia sudah ada di rumah sebelum petang." Junhoe langsung menganggukkan kepalannya, menandakan jika ia setuju dengan permintaan kakak tertua dari gadis incarannya.

Pemuda itu segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri gadis pujaannya yang masih sibuk adu mulut, tak banyak omong pemuda itu segera menarik lengan si gadis dan menyeretnya untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Rany yang tentunya kaget diseret secara tiba-tiba begitu, memukul cepat kepala Junhoe.

"Ya! Sakit tau!" gerutu Junhoe sembari mengusap pelan bekas pukulan gadis disampingnya itu. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya memasang wajah jutek dan kerucutan di bibir pertanda sebal.

"Hei, aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Dan sesuai janjiku tadi. Aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak kaget dengan kejadian pagi tadi."

.

.

.

.

"Aku pesan bulgogi dan sup rumput laut saja. Minumnya air putih yang dingin~" Junhoe menganggukkan kepalanya, pemuda itu menatap pelayan yang tengah mencatat pesanan gadis dihadapannya. "Untukku aku pesan 2 porsi bulgogi, minum sama seperti dia."

Pelayan tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengulangi pesanan kedua remaja tersebut, setelah dirasa ia pergi untuk mengatakan pesanan kedua tamu tersebut.

"Jadi, janjimu tuan Koo?" gadis itu langsung menagih janji si pemuda Koo, membuat pemuda Koo tersebut tertawa. Gadis ini sangat ahli mengingat hm.

"Seperti perkataan Donghyuk tadi, terjadi sesuatu dengan keluarganya dan kini ia tinggal bersamaku." Junhoe memancing si bungsu untuk bertanya kembali, terbukti dengan si bungsu yang kini memandangnya dengan wajah bingung. Aigoo lucu sekali kan gadis ini?

"Memang apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya?" tanya Rany dengan wajah penasaran ala anak kecil. Junhoe yang gemas refleks mencubit pipi chubby gadis didepannya itu. Dengan tepisan kasar cubitan Junhoe terlepas, Junhoe kembali tertawa apalagi melihat rona merah bekas cubitan di pipi Rany.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali!" Rany semakin cemberut melihat Junhoe yang tengah menertawakan dirinya. Dengan tidak penuh perasaan, gadis itu menendang kaki Junhoe dengan cukup keras dari bawah meja. Membuahkan ringisan dari sang pemilik kaki.

"Baiklah, jangan tatap aku dengan wajah seperti itu." Junhoe masih sibuk mengusap-usap kakinya yang baru saja ditendang Rany. Sepertinya ia harus lebih berhati-hati dengan gadis dihadapannya, wajah boleh manis tapi tenaga seperti tenaga ikan paus.

"Donghyuk kehilangan orangtuanya saat ia berusia 5 tahun. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Karena kebetulan aku adalah tetangga dan teman masa kecilnya, ke-2 orangtuaku membawanya untuk tinggal bersama dirumah keluargaku." Rany yang mendengar penjelasan Junhoe menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham, tapi ia menyadari sesuatu hal. Lebih baik ia tanyakan langsung pada Junhoe. "Eum, maaf jika ini menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau dan Donghyukie hanya tinggal berdua? Kemana orangtuamu?"

Junhoe tersentak kaget, baru kali ini ada yang berani bertanya tentang keluarganya. Atau gadis ini memang tidak tahu siapa dirinya? Well setidaknya kedua orangtuanya.

Kedua orangtua Junhoe dulunya adalah Pengusaha dan Desainer ternama se-Seoul. Mereka sering muncul di media cetak ataupun media elektronik. Tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin Rany memang tidak tahu.

"Sebenarnya aku agak sensitif dengan pertanyaan semacam ini, tapi karena ini dirimu ya tidak apalah." Rany mengernyitkan dahi begitu mendengar respon Junhoe, maksud perkataannya apa coba?

Tapi gadis itu memilih diam dan membiarkan Junhoe melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ayahku bernama Koo Seunghyun, ia adalah pengusaha minuman ber-alkohol dan Ibuku bernama Kwon Jiyong ia adalah seorang desainer sekaligus model. Keduanya meninggal ketika usiaku 13 tahun. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi disabotase dan meledak diatas lautan." Junhoe nampak begitu sedih setelah menceritakan kedua orangtuanya, membuat Rany beralih simpati ke arahnya. Gadis itu menggenggam jemari Junhoe dengan lembut, membuat Junhoe menatap gadis yang kini tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Kau tidak sendirian, jangan bersedih okay?" Junhoe tersenyum dengan sangat tampan. Membuat Rany cukup merona parah melihatnya. "Lagipula sejak kejadian itu aku mulai belajar hidup mandiri. Beruntung aku mampu melanjutkan semua tugas Ayahku di perusahaan dan juga menjual semua hasil desain Ibuku. Setidaknya aku mampu bertahan hidup bersama dengan Donghyuk. Karena bagiku dia bukan hanya sekedar teman, tapi juga kakak bagiku. Kami hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja."

"Perjuangan hidupmu benar-benar keras ya? Di usia semuda itu kau harus menjalani hidup tanpa adanya orangtua. Kedua orangtuaku masih ada, hanya saja mereka tidak pernah ada untukku dan ke-3 kakakku." Rany tersenyum dengan sangat cantiknya, membuat Junhoe sedikit terpana. Gadis itu melanjutkan kembali ceritanya, "Tapi aku berharap suatu hari nanti, kami ber-6 bisa berkumpul bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Nanti aku akan mengundangmu dan Donghyuk."

Dengan tangan yang bebas, Junhoe mengusap pipi chubby Rany yang sontak memerah. "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama Junhoe-ah." dan gadis itupun membalas senyuman Junhoe. Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa pasang mata tampak memperhatikkan interaksi mereka berdua. Aura kasmaran dan romantic terasa menguar di restoran &amp; cafe itu.

Tapi siapa yang peduli dengan pandangan orang hm? 

* * *

"Apa aku semenyeramkan itu sampai kau menundukkan kepalamu terus Donggu-ah?" Donghyuk mendongakkan wajahnya kaget, Bobby yang tengah sibuk menyetir terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Donghyuk yang begitu polos layaknya anak kecil.

"Aku tidak akan menggigitmu kok." Bobby tersenyum jenaka, membuat pemuda manis disampingnya ikut tersenyum. "Kalau kau jadi pacarku, mungkin tiap hari aku akan menggigitmu. Setiap bagian tubuhmu tentunya."

****

**Blush**

'Demi Tuhan, pemuda disampingnya ini benar-benar mesum sekali. Bagaimana bisa pemuda bergigi kelinci ini bisa berkata sebegitu vulgarnya didepanku', batin Donghyuk tidak habis pikir, antara kesal dan malu.

"Kak Bobby apa-apaan sih~" bukan maksud Donghyuk untuk merajuk, tapi bagaimana caranya berbicara dan nada suaranya membuat Bobby kelepasan. Pemuda tampan bergigi kelinci itu menarik Donghyuk dengan tangannya yang bebas. Dan mengecup singkat pipi kiri pemuda manis yang menatapnya kaget, dimana wajah pemuda manis itu merona hebat. Layaknya kepiting rebus yang siap santap.

"Kau manis, aku suka."

Donghyuk merasakan getaran halus di dadanya begitu melihat senyuman tampan Bobby dan perkataannya itu. Apa maksud dari kata suka yang diucapkan pemuda ini sebenarnya?

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang?"

Dan Donghyuk hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya, tampaknya ia masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Sedangkan Bobby menyeringai, ia bertekad untuk menjadikan pemuda manis disampingnya ini kekasihnya.

Dia tidak akan menyerah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baby~" panggil pemuda tampan dengan mata sipit itu menggandeng mesra kekasih manisnya yang kini tengah sibuk memilih novel teenlite kesukaan pemuda manis tersebut. Keduanya kini sedang ada di toko buku dekat sekolahan.

Ini bahkan belum jam pulang sekolah tapi kenapa mereka sudah berkeliaran di luar sekolah? Tentu saja karena pihak sekolah memulangkan seluruh siswa-siswinya untuk memilih kandidat siswa baru dari para audisi yang sudah menyelesaikan seleksi masuk Sekolah Seni ternama se-Seoul itu.

Begitu tahu pulang cepat, Jinhwan-kekasih manis pemuda tampan itu- langsung membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan belajarnya ke dalam tas. Dan segera mencegat kekasihnya itu untuk menemaninya ke toko buku.

"Ada apa sayang~ Aku sedang memilih novel yang bagus nih." tukas Jinhwan yang merasa sedikit terusik dengan sang kekasih. Pasalnya pemuda tampan tersebut menarik-narik lengannya dengan tangan pemuda tersebut yang bebas.

"Kau mau apa sih?" tanya Jinhwan gemas, pemuda manis itu kini berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda tampan yang tengah tersenyum genit ke arahnya. "Kau mempermainkanku hm?" B.I atau Jinhwan lebih suka memanggilnya dengan panggilan Hanbin tersenyum tampan dan mengecup singkat pipi kekasihnya itu. "Kau sibuk dengan calon-calon novelmu itu sampai mengabaikanku. Aku cemburu tahu."

Jinhwan terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan Hanbin. Pemuda manis itu mencubit sayang pipi Hanbin, "Hahaha, baiklah. Maafkan aku ya?"

Hanbin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kode minta cium sebenarnya. "Kumaafkan kalau kau menciumku." tak lupa wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah mesum-efek berguru pada kakak kembarnya yang agak-agak itu tentunya. Jinhwan pun merona malu, pemuda itu menepuk pelan bibir Hanbin yang mengerucut itu. "Ini tempat umum tahu. Ayo ke kasir, aku sudah menemukan novel yang kucari."

Dan keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju spot kasir yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi berada.

.

.

.

.

Jin memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah pemuda yang sebenarnya berwajah manis, pemuda itu tengah berlatih dengan beberapa alat yang biasa digunakan klub Karate. Yah Jin tengah mengintip pemuda yang tengah berlatih di ruangan klub Karate. Ketua Dewan Siswa itu sesekali memotret pemuda manis yang tampak asyik dengan kegiatannya.

Berlatih tanpa menyadari jika sedang diawasi.

Pemuda manis itu bernama Kim Taehyung, dia 1 angkatan dengan kedua adik kembarnya. Sayangnya ia tidak berada di kelas yang sama dengan kedua adiknya itu.

Jin tersenyum memandang pemuda itu dari kejauhan sini-Jin mengintipnya dari pintu kaca ruangan klub bela diri tersebut.

Pasti kalian bingung dengan tingkah Jin yang tengah mengintip pemuda manis yang akrab disapa Taehyung itu dengan pandangan memuja dan senyum yang begitu  
tampan kan?

Hanya 1 jawaban pastinya.

Kim Seokjin, si salah satu pangeran Seongnam Art jatuh cinta dengan Kim Taehyung, si manis ahli Karate.

Dan semua itu berawal dari Jin yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dompetnya di Hall Utama yang kala itu dijadikan tempat Pembukaan Penerimaan Siswa Baru. Setelah menyampaikan pidatonya dan acara pembukaan tersebut selesai, ia begitu terburu-buru pergi ke ruangannya sampai tidak sadar jika dompetnya itu jatuh. Karena saat itu ia diminta untuk menggantikan sementara Ketua Dewan Murid yang baru, karena belum diputuskan siapa yang menjadi Ketua Dewan Murid yang baru. Dan sebagai Ketua Dewan Murid yang lama, Jin menyanggupi permintaan tersebut.

Beruntung Taehyung yang saat itu tidak sengaja dompet itu, dan tentunya pemuda itu dengan baik hatinya mengembalikan dompet tersebut kepemiliknya.

Suatu hal yang simple berujung tumbuhnya benih-benih cinta. Sungguh hal yang tidak terduga kan?

Hampir 1 tahun belakangan ini, anak sulung keluarga Kim itu menjadi _stalker_ dadakan pemuda manis itu. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Taehyung, pastinya pemuda dengan wajah tampan dan pandai memasak itu tahu.

"Hah~ Lelahnya~" Jin terkesiap mendengar suara Taehyung yang merdu, secepat kilat ia bersembunyi dipinggir dinding yang sedikit jauh dari pintu ruangan klub bela diri tersebut.

Lebih baik ia segera pergi dari tempat ini, bisa gawat jika Taehyung tahu, pikir Jin. Pemuda itu bersiap pergi. Namun sebuah suara mengejutkannya lagi.

"Senior Seokjin?"

Sesosok pemuda manis tersenyum manis dan menyapanya, siapa lagi jika bukan Taehyung. Pemuda manis itu sudah berganti pakaian, memakai lagi seragam sekolahnya. Jin mengusap dadanya kaget, untung saja ia tidak memiliki penyakit jantung.

"Oh, hai Taehyung-ah." sapa balik Jin, Jin sedikit gugup dibuatnya. Pasalnya jarak keduanya terbilang cukup dekat kini. Sepertinya Jin terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak tahu jika Taehyung keluar dari ruangan klub dan memandanginya bingung.

"Baru kembali dari ruangan Song Songsaenim ya kak?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada yang begitu ceria, tak lupa pemuda itu tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya. Membuat Jin mau tak mau ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, kau sendiri? Kenapa baru keluar ruang klub jam segini? Bukannya pihak sekolah sudah memulangkan para murid ya?"

Taehyung kembali tersenyum dengan ekspresi cerianya, "Hanya ingin berlatih saja kak. Sudah agak lama juga tidak berlatih. Hehehe."

Jin mengusak pelan surai coklat kehijauan milik Taehyung, beruntung saja pihak sekolah memperbolehkan siswa-siswinya untuk mewarnai rambut dengan warna yang dibebaskan. Pemuda tampan itu memasang senyum memikat yang membuat Taehyung merona tipis, "Kau akan pulang bersama siapa?" tanya Jin to the point, well mencari kesempatan selagi ada tidak apa kan?

"Aku terbiasa pulang sendirian kak, lagipula rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari kawasan sekolah." jawaban Taehyung membuat Jin bersorak dalam hati, berarti ada kesempatan untuknya pulang bersama dan mengantarkan pulang Taehyung! Owh Yeah~ Ini kesempatan bagus Seokjin-ah!

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama?" Taehyung tersenyum malu-malu dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya perasaan Jin itu terbalaskan, Taehyung juga menyukai senior tampannya itu.

Semua perhatian yang Jin berikan padanya membuatnya luluh, tapi mereka hanya belum berani mengungkapkannya saja.

Jin dengan refleks memerangkap Taehyung dengan memeluk pinggang pemuda manis tersebut, dan sekali lagi rona tipis muncul menghiasi pipi gembil Taehyung yang siap untuk dicubit.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan begitu mesranya, layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Yah semoga saja, keduanya segera mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

Dan semoga saja ketika pulang nanti, Jin tidak mengamuk. Karena ke-3 adiknya sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. If You Know What I Mean~ 

* * *

**To Be Continue~**

****

**Hai~ Hai~ /dadah ala miss uniperse/?**

**Kembali lagi dengan fiction gaje karyaku ini~**

**Hehehe, maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Setelah kemarin menjalani Pengabdian di Masyarakat dan sibuk dengan kegiatan perkuliahan, apalagi saya baru di semester awal hehehe;** **"Gak ada yang nanya woi -_-"**

**Jadi tolong maafkan saya yang tidak bisa update asap /bow/**

****

**Oke back to the story, di chaptere ini aku menampilkan beberapa scene dimana para couple mulai beraksi. Maafkan aku jika beberapa penjelasannya bikin mubeng dan pusing.**

**Otte? Puaskah kalian dengan chaptere ini?**

**Nah akhir kata~**

**Silent reader, Looked/? Reader mari silahkan menikmati~**

* * *

**Balasan Review – Perkenalan Cast**

****

**for BbuingHeaven : Ini sudah mulai muncul Taehyungnya~ Maaf jika menunggu lama hehe.**

**Chaptere selanjutnya akan kubuat Taehyung juga muncul lebih banyak. Tenang aja chingu^^**

**Semoga chaptere ini menarik ya menurut kamu^^**

**Silahkan review lagi ya~**

****

**for she3nno: Hahaha, bingungnya gimana? Sini aku jelasin/?**

**Ntar bisa via PM kalau mau jelasnya gimana. Aku jelasin biar kami tambah bingung /nah loh kkk**

**Kepo banget sih kamu, sini Seokjin tjipok dulu /plakk/?**

**Semoga keponya semakin tambahnya baca chaptere kali ini. **

**Semoga chaptere ini menarik ya menurut kamu^^**

**Silahkan review lagi ya~**


	4. Ada Apa Dengan Kak Jin dan Taehyung?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

© **Title:** Family Rush!©

.

**Author: **

Queen Winkata

.

**Cast: **

**Kim Seokjin as Jin **

**_(Putera Pertama, si Sulung Keluarga Kim)_**

**Kim Jiwon as Bobby **

**_(Putera Kedua; kembaran tak identik B.I/Hanbin)_**

**Kim Hanbin as B.I **

**_(Putera Ketiga; kembaran tak identik Bobby/Jiwon)_**

**Kim Hyunsoo as Rany **

**_(Putri Pertama sekaligus bungsu keluarga Kim)_**

.

**Support Cast: **

**Kim Wonshik as Father of 4 Kim's Siblings **

**_(cuman sebut nama untuk beberapa chaptere kedepan)_**

**Cha Haekyeon as 'Mother' of 4 Kim's Siblings **

**_(cuman sebut nama untuk beberapa chaptere ke depan)_**

**Kim Taehyung as V **

**Kim Donghyuk as Donghyuk**

**Kim Jinhwan as Jinhwan**

**Koo Junhoe as Junhoe**

**and more cast **

**_(penjelasannya nyusul beserta cast lain)_**

.

**Genre: **

Humor , Family, Romance, Friendship

(genre lain menyusul)

.

**Disclaimer: **

**All chara belongs to themselves and ****GOD.**

** Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.**

.

**Summary:**

Sejak hari dimana Seongnam Art Senior High School mengadakan audisi untuk mencari siswa-siswi baru, sikap Jin sedikit berubah. Sering senyum-senyum sendiri, bahkan tertawa sendiri. Sampai membuat ke-3 adiknya, Bobby, B.I dan Rany bingung bukan kepalang.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung. Pemuda manis itu juga mengalami hal yang sama, sebagai anak semata wayang, kedua orangtua Taehyung −Namjoon dan Yoongi cemas melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada putra kesayangan mereka itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada 2 pemuda ini?

.

_"Kak Jin tidak gila kan?"_

.

_"Apa sebaiknya kita membawa Taehyung ke psikiater, Namjoon-ah?"_

.

**Warning: **

Fiction ini** terinspirasi** dari sebuah **Manga** yang berjudul **Family Rush!** Karya **Kuze Mizuki**. Bagi yang udah pernah baca Manga ini jangan heran jika ada beberapa alur di fiction ini yang sama dengan Manga yang kusebut tadi. Tapi akan aku buat beda dengan imajinasiku sendiri. Pokoknya ini bener-bener beda dan ini tentang Family, adegan romance kujejelin berkala/?.

GaJe, OOC (maybe) Yaoi with little bit Straight ^w^

.

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Just go to [X]**

.

**Nb:**

**Ide membuat fanfic ini berdasarkan dari ide bajret yang tiba-tiba lewat, entahlah akan jadi apa fanfic ini^^**

.

_Queen Winkata Present ^~^_

* * *

**_Pagi hari, di kediaman Kim Namjoon_**

"Morning Taehyungie~" Taehyung tersentak kaget mendengar sapaan Ibunya, pemuda manis itu balas tersenyum ke arah Ibunya yang memandangnya menyelidik. "Morning too Mom~"

Yoongi −nama Ibunya Taehyung− mengernyitkan dahi bingung, dilihatnya sang putra tengah terkikik geli entah karena apa. Ini masih pagi, dan tingkah Taehyung sudah begitu aneh. Walau sebenarnya anaknya itu memang aneh. Dan Yoongi bingung bukan main melihat tingkah putranya tersebut.

"Namjoon-ah" Yoongi mendekat ke arah seorang pria dewasa yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan gadgetnya, sedangkan yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya, "Ada apa sayang?"

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan, dengan gerakan cepat pria dewasa dengan wajah manis nan feminim itu mengarahkan kepala Namjoon kearah Taehyung yang tengah mengolesi roti dengan selai. "Apa yang aneh darinya? Ia tampak seperti biasanya, Yoongi-ya~" tukas Namjoon dengan wajah polos, Taehyung terlihat baik-baik saja di matanya. Putra bungsunya itu hanya sedang mengolesi roti dengan selai yang terpajang cantik di meja makan.

Jawaban Namjoon yang tidak sesuai harapan tersebut membuat Yoongi kesal, pria feminim itu menjitak pelan kepala suaminya itu. "Coba lihat baik-baik!" perintah Yoongi dengan suara lirih bercampur nada kesal yang kentara.

Mau tak mau Namjoon menajamkan pandangannya ke arah putra satu-satunya yang kini tersenyum-senyum dengan semburat tipis menghiasi pipi chubbynya. Namjoon melototkan kedua matanya.

"Taehyung . . ." pria dewasa dengan surai sewarna dengan permen kapas itu kehabisan kata-kata. Putra semata wayangnya ini tidak gila kan?

"Dia sudah begitu dari kemarin sebenarnya." Yoongi menghela nafas pelan begitu melihat reaksi suaminya masih sama, melototkan matanya. Pria manis itu berbisik pelan ke telinga Pria tampan yang masih shock tersebut, "Apa sebaiknya kita membawa Taehyung ke psikiater, Namjoon-ah?"

Dan respon Namjoon hanyalah anggukan kepala kaku. Sepertinya Ayah satu anak ini terlampau shock dengan perubahan pada putra kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan di kediaman Kim Wonshik. Tiga bersaudara Kim (read: Bobby, B.I dan Rany) tengah memandang penuh selidik ke arah saudara tertua mereka. Saudara tertua mereka, Kim Seokjin, tengah memasak makanan kesukaan adik-adiknya.

Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan kegiatan si sulung Kim di pagi hari itu, hanya saja. . .

"Kak Jin tidak gila kan?" mendengar penyataan yang menjurus ke pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir si bungsu membuat si kembar Kim mengangkat bahu, tanda tak tahu.

"Apa perlu kita bawa kak Jin ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa kak Hanbin?" Hanbin mengggelengkan kepala tanda tak tahu, sedangkan Rany meringis pelan ketika Bobby menggeplak belakang kepalanya. Tidak kencang sih, tapi tetap saja sakit.

"Sembarangan. Kak Jin itu masih waras tahu!" jerit Bobby tertahan, takut ketahuan Jin yang masih asyik dengan dunia-nya.

Penggambaran yang jelas untuk keadaan bersaudara Kim ini adalah. . .

Jin sedang ada di dapur, sibuk memasak sarapan untuk pagi ini. Sedangkan ke-tiga adiknya tengah mengintip dari balik dinding yang memisahkan antara ruang makan yang bergabung menjadi satu dengan dapur. Ke-tiga remaja itu melongokkan kepala mereka, dengan posisi B.I di atas, Rany berada di tengah dan Bobby yang ada dibawah.

"Habisnya, tingkahnya kak Jin seperti orang sedang jatuh cinta saja." celetuk si bungsu dengan wajah keki. Tidak habis pikir saja, apa yang membuat kakak tertuanya itu jadi aneh begini.

Asal kau tahu magnae-ya, kau sudah cukup pintar untuk menebaknya kok.

"Sarapan sudah siap!" teriakan Jin cukup membuat ke-tiga remaja tersebut kaget bukan main. Alhasil mereka ber-tiga jatuh bertumpuk layaknya pakaian, membuahkan bunyi yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

Bobby berteriak kesakitan, pasalnya sudah ditindih Rany si bungsu yang bertubuh bongsor, tubuhnya juga ditindih B.I yang berada diatas tubuh Rany. Singkat cerita, posisi mereka saling tumpang tindih, dimana posisi paling atas ada B.I, lalu ada si bungsu Rany dan yang terakhir tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai adalah Bobby. Poor Bobby.

Jin mengernyitkan dahi bingung, melihat posisi ke-tiga adiknya yang tumpang tindih tersebut. "Sedang apa kalian?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung, membuat kepala ke-tiga remaja itu menoleh kearah Jin. Lengkap dengan cengiran khas masing-masing.

"Hehehe~ Hanya melihat kak Jin dari sini saja kok." alibi si bungsu dengan cengiran khasnya. Bobby dan B.I ikut menganggukkan kepala mereka, tanda setuju. Sedikit melupakan bahwa posisi mereka masih tumpang tindih.

"Oh. Kalian masih betah di posisi begitu?" Bobby yang paham maksud kakak tertuanya itu berteriak galak ke arah dua adiknya yang masih mencerna perkataan Jin, "Ya! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!"

Hampir ada 2 menit untuk B.I dan Rany memahami keadaan. Ke-dua adik Bobby itu hanya tertawa jahat mendengar teriakan sang kakak tertua kedua di keluarga Kim itu, keduanya malah semakin menekan tubuh Bobby yang berada di bawah. Bobby pun berteriak semakin keras, dan Jin justru tertawa. Membiarkan keributan yang dilakukan adik-adiknya itu.

Bahkan mereka sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Junhoe dan Donghyuk yang menatap mereka bingung.

**"Ehem!"**

Mendengar suara deheman yang entah berasal darimana membuat ke-empat saudara Kim itu menghentikan keributan mereka sejenak, dan tertangkaplah sosok Junhoe dan Donghyuk yang tengah tersenyum canggung kearah mereka. (Hanya Donghyuk yang tersenyum canggung, sedangkan Junhoe memandang sinis Bobby yang menjadi alas si bungsu Kim. Dan betapa si bungsu itu terlihat sangat asyik menindih Bobby dan B.I yang menindih pujaan hatinya yang masih saja tersenyum idiot −menurutnya sih.)

Buru-buru B.I bangkit dari atas tubuh adik bungsunya, tak lupa membantu si bungsu berdiri. Bobby berdiri dengan gerakan patah-patah −dibantu Rany−, si Kim ke-dua tersebut malu bukan kepalang. Apalagi ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Donghyuk. Well tadi itu benar-benar memalukan. Posisinya tadi benar-benar. . .

Arghh, Bobby tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi!

"Ada angin apa kalian datang sepagi ini kemari?" tanya B.I dengan senyuman tanpa dosa, seolah hal konyol yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama si bungsu dan kakak kembarnya tidak pernah terjadi. Donghyuk yang semula tersenyum tipis kini memasang wajah cemberut. Pemuda manis itu menyenggol Junhoe yang asyik cengengesan melihat Rany yang well tampak sangat manis hari ini. Setidaknya dimata seorang Koo Junhoe.

Junhoe terkesiap pelan, memandang tajam Donghyuk seolah telah mengganggu aktivitasnya. Pemuda manis itu balas memandang Junhoe dengan pandangan galaknya, dan menunjuk B.I dengan dagunya. Junhoe pun akhirnya paham maksud Donghyuk. "Hehehe, ingin mengajak kalian semua untuk berangkat bersama saja kak."

"Berangkat bersama siapa maksudmu?" tanya Bobby dengan pandangan penuh selidik, Junhoe menyeringai penuh arti. "Kau akan tahu nantinya, kak Jiwon."

"Ya, Jun-pabo Bilang saja kau ingin ikut sarapan disini." komentar si bungsu dengan sangat pedasnya membuat Junhoe ataupun lebih tepatnya Donghyuk menunduk malu. Well bisa dikatakan seperti itu juga, salahkan Junhoe yang membuatnya telat bangun tadi pagi. Sehingga ia tidak sempat memasak dan dengan pintarnya lagi pemuda Koo itu justru menyeretnya ke arah rumah empat bersaudara Kim ini.

"Sudah-sudah, kemarilah kalian semua. Ayo sarapan! Kebetulan aku memasak dalam porsi banyak." Jin dengan sangat baik hatinya mengajak Donghyuk dan juga Junhoe untuk ikut sarapan bersama. B.I pun menyeret sang kakak kembar dan juga adiknya perempuannya itu untuk segera menuju meja makan. Kakak pertamanya itu akan marah jika mereka tidak segera makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya kak Jin." Jin tersenyum tampan, pemuda itu mengusak pelan surai dua pemuda dihadapannya. "Sama-sama, lagipula kalian sudah seperti adik bagiku. Tentunya aku tidak akan menelantarkan kalian."

Mendengar perkataan Jin, mau tak mau membuat Donghyuk dan Junhoe tersenyum. Jin memang tipikal kakak yang baik.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" pekik Rany dengan semangat. Gadis itu kini memakai seragam khas Seongnam Art Senior High School. Dengan beanie hitam yang menutupi separuh kepalanya dan hoodie yang berada di balik jas sekolahnya, gadis itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Membuat Junhoe terpana sesaat.

Tiba-tiba, dengan beraninya Bobby memegang erat pergelangan tangan Donghyuk. Pemuda manis itu sontak menoleh ke arah kakak ke-dua Rany yang memandangnya dengan senyum tampan. "Donghyuk-ah, kau berangkat bersamaku." kata Bobby yang menjurus ke arah perintah, Donghyuk melototkan kedua matanya kaget. "Ta-tapi. . ."

"Ayo! Kita bisa telat kalau tidak cepat!" tanpa memperdulikan Donghyuk yang berusaha protes, Bobby segera membawa pemuda manis tersebut untuk ikut bersamanya. Meninggalkan Jin, B.I, Junhoe dan Rany yang memandang kasihan ke arah Donghyuk.

"Kak Hanbin! Aku berangkat bersamamu saja ya!" pinta si bungsu, gadis itu langsung memeluk lengan sang kakak ketiganya. Tak lupa memasang wajah memelas yang tentunya membuat B.I sedikit terpengaruh. Tapi pemuda dengan dandanan hip hop itu teringat, jika ia punya janji dengan kekasih manisnya. Dan terpaksa B.I menolak permintaan adik manisnya itu, "Maafkan kakak ya? Kakak harus menjemput kak Jinhwan. Kau berangkat bersama Junhoe saja bagaimana?"

Junhoe tersenyum kemenangan mendengar perkataan B.I, ia pun dengan tidak tahu malunya langsung menggenggam jemari si bungsu Kim itu. Tentunya saja membuahkan pekikan nada tinggi dari gadis tersebut.

"Berangkat bersamaku?" demi panda-panda lucu di China sana, Rany benar-benar ingin muntah melihat ekspresi Junhoe yang minta ditabok −menaik turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum idiot−. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan setelah melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, waktu tersisa tinggal 20 menit lagi. Mau tak mau ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jin terkekeh pelan melihat betapa lesunya si bungsu, pemuda tertua bersaudara Kim itu menepuk bahu Junhoe. "Hati-hati di jalan. Pastikan ia pulang bersamamu nanti."

Junhoe menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala antusias, pemuda tinggi tersebut langsung menarik tangan Rany yang nampak ogah-ogahan mengikuti langkah lebarnya.

Kini tinggal Jin seorang, pemuda tampan itu tersenyum −lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Memulai aksi terbesar dalam hidupnya hari ini juga bukanlah hal yang buruk, pikir Jin dengan gambaran inner yang tengah membenahi letak poni rambutnya.

Dengan wajah berseri dan juga senyuman tampan −andai adik-adiknya melihat tingkahnya ini, pasti mereka mengira jika Jin benar-benar sudah tidak waras−, Kim Seokjin meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya dan memulai aksi pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Err kak?" Jin menolehkan kepalanya sejenak ke arah sosok manis yang duduk dengan canggung di sebelahnya, namun tak lama kemudian pemuda tampan tersebut kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalanan di hadapannya.

Yah mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam mobil yang sama, dengan tujuan Seongnam Art SHS. Dengan Seokjin yang berada di kursi kemudi.

"Ada apa Taehyung-ah?" yang punya nama justru menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat jika pipi gembil pemuda manis yang juga bermarga Kim tersebut memerah manis layaknya tomat masak yang siap panen. Suara lembut Seokjin benar-benar membuatnya meleleh.

Seokjin yang melihat pemandangan tersebut dari sudut matanya menyeringai tipis, dan tentunya bersorak gembira di dalam hatinya sendiri.

_'Hehehe, manisnya Taehyungie-KU. Pasti aku terlihat tampan di matanya. Hohohoho~'_

Tak di sangka ternyata si sulung Kim ini alay juga.

Oke, back to the story.

"Err. . . apa tidak apa jika aku berangkat bersamamu kak Jin?" dengan wajah merona Taehyung mencoba memulai percakapan dengan Jin yang masih fokus menyetir di sebelahnya. Pemuda manis itu memainkan jemarinya tanda salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula adik-adikku sudah berangkat sendiri-sendiri. Dan sebenarnya, aku memang ingin berangkat bersamamu kok Manis~" wajah manis itu semakin merona. Tampaknya Jin memang bakat sekali membuat si manis disampingnya merona.

"Kak Jin apaan sih. Gombal banget deh." Taehyung semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang benar-benar merah. Jin yang melihatnya justru semakin tersenyum.

Well, sepertinya ini langkah awal yang sangat bagus baginya. Taehyung merespon dengan sangat manis semua gombalannya.

Dan sulung keluarga Kim itu semakin memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan pendekatan pada si manis Taehyung ini.

* * *

"Ada apa sih Koo? Kita sudah sampai di sekolah dan harus ke kelas sekarang juga! Kau ingin mati di tangan Kang Songsaenim?" Junhoe justru tersenyum manis mendengar omelan Rany. Dan pemuda itu tak mengindahkan tatapan tajam gadis manis yang duduk dengan gusar di samping kursinya.

Memang benar, sekarang ini ia dan si bungsu dari Kim bersaudara sudah sampai di tempat parkir mobil sekolah mereka. Tapi pemuda Koo itu tampaknya ingin sedikit berlama-lama dengan si gadis Kim pujaan hatinya itu.

"Masih ada 5 menit lagi kok. Tenang saja okay?" dengan senyuman mematikan Junhoe berusaha untuk melelehkan hati Rany yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah manis.

_'Dasar Koo Junhoe sialan! Tapi, senyumannya tampan sekali~'_ –gerutuan si bungsu di dalam hatinya

Seringai tersungging di bibir tipis Junhoe, pemuda itu lantas mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Rany yang masih sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil dan. . .

**PLAK!**

Junhoe terkejut sesaat. Rany barusan saja menampar pipinya. Pelan sih, tapi sakit juga. Karena Rany tak main-main menamparnya tadi.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Gadis Kim itu dengan segera keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari Junhoe. Sembari menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Sepanjang jalan gadis itu mengoceh dengan suara lirih, beberapa kata makian terdengar cukup banyak. Dan gadis itu tidak terlalu peduli akan siswa-siswi yang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah sampai di kelasnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat jauh sekali jaraknya.

**SRAK**

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan wajah manis yang tengah duduk di bangku yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan pintu kelas yang baru saja dibuka cukup kencang oleh Rany. Jeon Jungkook −tertera jelas di name tag yang tersemat di jas sekolah pemuda tersebut−, mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat Rany yang dengan gampangnya duduk disebelahnya.

"Mingyu belum datang kan? Hari ini aku ingin tukar tempat duduk dengannya." tanya balik gadis Kim itu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook, Rany memilih menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook sama sekali.

"Untung Mingyu belum datang, bisa-bisa kau dihabisi olehnya." ujar Jungkook. Pemuda manis tersebut mengguncang tubuh gadis disampingnya dengan cukup kencang setelah merasa jika gadis disampingnya belum menjawab pertanyaannya, "Ya! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

Dengan sedikit gusar Rany memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook −masih diposisi kepalanya yang ada di atas meja−, gadis itu berdecak sebal. "Ck, kau berisik sekali sih. Aku bosan duduk di samping Koo bodoh itu."

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. "Kalian berdua sedang bertengkar? Sepasang kekasih mana boleh bertengkar, ini masih pagi."

"Kalian? Maksudmu siapa?" tanya Rany dengan wajah tidak mengerti. Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Jungkook dengan wajah blank face yang terlihat imut.

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan, "Tentu saja kau dan Junhoe. Kalian pacaran kan?" Beberapa siswa-siswi yang tadinya asyik mengobrol langsung diam mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Mereka sontak mengerubuti Jungkook dan Rany yang tengah shock berat akibat mendengar pertanyaan sedikit gila dari Jungkook.

"Aku juga penasaran dengan kalian berdua, kalian pacaran tidak sih?" tanya Eunha, gadis berambut pendek sebahu dengan nama asli Jung Eunbi itu mengguncang pelan bahu Rany. Sedangkan Rany sendiri masih tergulung dengan suasana shock berat.

"Kalian berpacaran?" –beberapa gadis terlihat kepo dan terus melontarkan pertanyaan pada si bungsu Kim ini.

"Jika benar, hancur sudah hatiku ini." –beberapa respon alay para murid laki-laki terdengar cukup jelas di telinga gadis Kim kita itu.

Merasa pusing dengan kebisingan yang diciptakan teman sekelasnya itu Rany pun menggebrak kuat meja yang kini menjadi tempatnya untuk sementara waktu. Gadis Kim itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh mata teman sekelasnya. "Kami tidak berpacaran, okey?"

"Serius? Kalian terlihat dekat." sahut Jungkook dengan pandangan kepo. Rany pun memutar kedua matanya jengah. Dia dan Junhoe terlihat dekat karena bocah Koo itu selalu menempel padanya.

"Ck, aku serius. Kalian tidak percaya?" anggukan kepala dari seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya −Donghyuk juga sekelas dengannya dan Junhoe, namun sayang pemuda manis itu belum terlihat batang hidungnya− membuat Rany menjerit frustasi.

**_'Harus dengan cara apa agar mereka percaya kalau aku dan Junhoe tidak pacaran!?'_**, batin Rany kesal.

SRAK

"Ada apa ini?" pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Orang yang sedang dibicarakan pun datang memasuki kelas yang sudah semakin riuh. Koo Junhoe mengernyitkan dahinya, pertanda tidak mengerti dengan keadaan kelasnya kini. Mata tajamnya memandang Rany yang nampak terkulai lesu di bangku tepat di samping Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini? Kau tidak salah duduk kan?" tanya Junhoe dengan sedikit sangsi. Well, dia dan si bungsu Kim ini kan duduk sebangku. Kenapa jadi dengan si Jungkook lemot ini sih?

"Suka-suka dong. Jangan sok mengaturku." jawab Rany dengan nada ketus. Gadis itu balas menatap Junhoe dengan tatapan tajam.

Terjadilah adu pandang mata antara kedua anak manusia itu. Pandangan mata yang berisi kilatan volt listrik maksudnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih kak Bobby atas tumpangannya." Donghyuk tersenyum manis ke arah Bobby yang tengah mematikan mesin mobil miliknya. Bobby yang mendengar ucapan terima kasih Donghyuk balas tersenyum tampan. "Tidak masalah~ Lagipula kau memang harus berangkat bersamaku terus."

Donghyuk membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya. Kaget mendengar perkataan si putra kedua Kim yang tinggal diseberang rumahnya dan Junhoe itu. "M-maksud kak Bobby ap−"

Sebelum Donghyuk selesai dengan perkataannya, Bobby memilih menyela perkataan pemuda manis itu. Karena ia tahu pasti, pemuda manis itu pasti ingin bertanya apa maksud perkataannya barusan. "Panggil aku Jiwon. Oke?" Bukan dengan nada meminta, namun nada perintah yang tak terbantahkan meluncur keluar dari celah bibir Bobby. Donghyuk pun mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya. Bobby tersenyum melihat respon Donghyuk.

Setelah melepas sabuk pengaman, kedua pemuda itu keluar dari mobil dengan tas masing-masing. Bobby segera menghampiri Donghyuk yang tengah merapikan seragamnya kembali. "Kuantar sampai kelasmu. Sekalian melihat si little Kim."

Dan kedua pemuda itu bergegas masuk ke gedung sekolah setelah bel pertanda masuk telah berbunyi. Donghyuk merasakan pipinya kembali memanas begitu merasakan telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari telapak tangannya tengah memenjarakan telapak tangannya dalam kehangatan. Dan Donghyuk berani sumpah, jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali. Seperti mau meledak.

Ya, mau meledak karena serangan cinta Kim Jiwon yang berhasil merasuki hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya Kak Jin." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jin. Kini keduanya tengah berada di depan koridor kelas Taehyung.

Jin menganggukkan kepalanya, pemuda tampan itu mengacak surai lembut Taehyung. "Iya, sama-sama. Sekarang masuklah, sebelum para guru masuk ke kelas."

"Kalau begitu kak Jin juga harus segera masuk kelas." kata Taehyung cepat, pemuda manis itu terlihat khawatir. Bel pertanda masuk kelas sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu, dan bukan hal bagus jika seluruh siswa-siswi belum masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Jin yang melihat kekhawatiran di mata Taehyung tersenyum tampan. "Pulang sekolah, kutunggu di depan ruangan klub karate. Sampai jumpa Taehyung-ie~"

Taehyung melambaikan tangan ke arah Jin yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda manis tersebut menghentikan lambaian tangannya saat kedua manik matanya tak lagi melihat sosok kakak kelasnya yang telah menghilang karena berbelok ke arah kanan koridor yang berisikan ruang kelas siswa-siswi kelas II. Well disana ada lift dan tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai atas, lantai yang isinya ruang kelas siswa-siswi kelas III. Setelahnya pemuda bersurai merah itu memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya dengan heboh. Takut-takut kalau tadi ada yang memergokinya telat.

Sambil menunggu guru dari pelajaran pertama hari ini masuk, Taehyung membuka buku PR-nya. Untung saja sudah ia kerjakan semalam. Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasakan sikutan pelan di lengan kirinya. Taehyung pun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah si pelaku penyikut lengannya barusan, ternyata teman sebangkunya yang kini menatapnya dengan cengiran bodoh yang Taehyung tahu sebagai kode untuk meminjam sesuatu darinya.

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah blank khasnya. Sedangkan yang ditanya kembali mengeluarkan cengirannya. "Kulihat kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari Yoo Songsaenim. Pinjam ya?"

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Taehyung selain meminjamkannya pada teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya itu. "Buat choreo baru aja sempat tapi ngerjain PR gak sempat. Kemarin-kemarin ini ngapain aja?" tanya Taehyung tak habis pikir. Teman baiknya itu memang sedikit malas jika berurusan dengan tugas. Kecuali tugas itu membuat Koreografi.

"Eomma menghukumku, eomma menuduhku menghilangkan eyeliner barunya. Ck, padahal bukan aku yang menghilangkannya." curhat Park Jimin dan dengan sangat anteng menyalin tugas Taehyung. Kedua makhluk dengan gender sama tapi beda peran (?) ini sudah berteman sejak masa Junior High School. Tidak heran melihat kedekatan mereka yang layaknya saudara kembar. Saudara kembar aneh maksudnya.

Iya, aneh.

Mereka sering sekali tertawa tidak jelas secara bersamaan dan komunikasi alien mereka sudah cukup menjelaskan jika kedua bocah ini memang aneh.

Park Jimin dikenal berwajah mesum dan tingkahnya sedikit alay tapi jago sekali dance, jangan lupakan otot-otot seksi yang menempel di setiap sisi lengannya dan juga perutnya itu. Kim Taehyung dikenal memiliki wajah manis tapi kelakuan kayak alien, suka melamun dan sering ber-_blank face_.

Itulah pendapat orang-orang yan mengenal dekat ataupun tidak dengan dua makhluk ini.

Jadi heran, bagaimana Jin bisa menyukai Taehyung yang rada-rada begini -_-

"Yakin? Lalu eyeliner yang tergambar rapi di matamu itu?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah kepo. Jimin menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, pemuda bermarga Park itu meraba-raba area matanya sendiri. "Eyeliner? Eyeliner apaan? Tadi aku buru-buru jadi tidak pa-"

Taehyung senyum evil melihat sahabat karibnya kehabisan kata-kata. Jimin meneguk ludahnya pelan. Aduh siap-siap dengan amukan Eomma deh, pikir Jimin ketar-ketir.

"Jangan adukan ini pada Eommaku Taehyung-ah." Taehyung melebarkan senyumannya melihat Jimin yang kini tengah memohon padanya. Pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Berbohong itu tidak baik Jimin-ah~ Anak nakal harus dihukum." Ujar Taehyung dengan senyuman manis ala malaikat. Namun dimata Jimin, senyuman itu bagaikan senyuman malaikat maut yang tengah bersiap mencabut nyawanya.

"Aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu! Oke? Please, jangan adukan ini pada Eommaku. Pulang kerumah tinggal nama saja aku nanti!" pekik Jimin dengan nada memohon. Pemuda tampan itu bahkan mengabaikan sejenak acara menyalin tugas yang seharusnya cepat ia selesaikan.

Taehyung menutupi wajahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya ke arah meja. Terkikik pelan melihat betapa ketakutannya sahabatnya itu akan amukan Eommanya sendiri. Taehyung akui, Eommanya Jimin itu memang sedikit killer.

"Arraseo, aku tidak akan mengadukannya. Cepat salin tugasku, sebelum Yoo Songsaenim masuk kelas." Sembari menahan kekehannya Taehyung menyuruh Jimin untuk kembali melanjutkan acara menyalin tugas tersebut. Yoo Songsaenim bisa masuk kelas kapan saja, bisa gawat jika pria paruh baya itu melihat aktivitas rusuh Jimin. Kalau Jimin yang dihukum sih tidak masalah, bagaimana jika ia ikut dihukum? Bagaimanapun juga Jimin menyalin tugasnya.

Suasana diantara kedua sahabat itu kembali hening. Jimin sibuk menyalin tugas Taehyung dengan khidmat dan Taehyung asyik melamun.

_'Kak Jin itu kakak tingkat yang sangat tampan, pintar dan baik hati. Populer di kalangan semua siswa-siswi dan juga kalangan para guru._

_Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona pada sosok itu?_

_Semua orang pasti ingin menjadikan pemuda tampan itu menjadi kekasih. Kim Seokjin adalah tipe pacar idaman.'_

Wajah Taehyung memerah tiba-tiba, pemuda manis itu teringat kejadian tadi pagi di rumahnya. Bahkan Ayah-Ibunya sampai shock.

Karena Kim −_Handsome_− Seokjin tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya dan meminta izin pada Ayah-Ibunya untuk berangkat sekolah bersamanya.

Taehyung tak bisa lebih meleleh daripada coklat yang dipanaskan di dalam microwave. Bagaimana kakak tingkatnya itu meminta izin untuk berangkat sekolah bersamanya dengan wajah tampan, memberikan senyuman ala kekasih romantis pada Ayah-Ibunya.

"Tae? Hello! Bumi pada Taehyung?"

Taehyung terkesiap, pandangannya beralih ke arah Jimin yang memandangnya aneh. "A-apa?" tanya Taehyung sedikit tergagap. Rona tipis di pipinya masih belum hilang juga. Membuat Jimin sedikit curiga dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Pemuda bermarga Park itu menaruh buku tugas Taehyung di dalam laci bangku sahabatnya itu, dan setelahnya memandang Taehyung penuh selidik. "Kau habis melamun ya?" tanya Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung salah tingkah.

"Oh ya tadi kau bersama Senior Seokjin kan?"

**DEG**

Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. Bagaimana Jimin bisa tahu!?

Jimin menyeringai melihat Taehyung yang hanya bisa terdiam. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara sahabat sekaligus senior mereka itu. "Diam berarti iya."

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, haruskah ia ceritakan pada sahabatnya ini?

"Aku bisa jelaskan ini. A-"

SRAK

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, menampakkan sesosok pria paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Yoo Songsaenim. Pria paruh baya itu dengan sedikit tergesa memasuki kelas Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Kumpulkan Tugas kalian sekarang!" titahnya cepat, dengan sigap ketua dan wakil ketua kelas di kelas tersebut mulai memutari setiang bangku untuk mengumpulkan tugas yang diminta Yoo Songsaenim.

Jimin mengambil buku tugas Taehyung dan juga miliknya, kemudian memberikannya pada Nayeon si wakil ketua kelas mereka yang berhenti di samping bangkunya dan Taehyung.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu menepuk pundak Taehyung yang tengah ber-_blank face_ setelahnya. "Istirahat nanti ceritakan semuanya padaku."

Taehyung pun akhirnya memilih pasrah. Mereka sudah bersahabat cukup lama, jadi tidak salahnya berbagi cerita dengan Jimin. Semoga saja Jimin tidak kaget akan ceritanya nanti.

* * *

Bobby melambaikan tangannya begitu mata sipitnya melihat Donghyuk dan Junhoe yang baru saja memasuki area kantin. Tapi, adik bungsunya tidak datang bersama mereka. Pemuda Kim itu menatap Junhoe penuh selidik.

"Mana adikku?" tanya Bobby sembari menatap tajam Junhoe yang hampir mendudukkan bokongnya ke kursi panjang yang ada di depannya. Ketiganya kini tengah menunggu Jin dan juga pasangan B.I-Jinhwan.

"Tadi, Rany dihampiri oleh kakak kelas. Sepertinya ada urusan penting kak." melihat Junhoe yang nampak badmood membuat Donghyuk pun menjawab pertanyaan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kakak kelas? Siapa?"

Ketiga pemuda tersebut menengokkan kepala mereka ke arah Jin yang baru saja tiba. Sepertinya pertanyaan tadi dilontarkan oleh Jin. Kakak tertua Kim itu sedikit waspada mendengar adik bungsunya tengah berurusan dengan kakak kelas yang entah siapa ia tidak tahu. Donghyuk pun dengan ragu menjawab, "Eum, kalau aku tidak salah dengar tadi kakak kelas itu memperkenalkan dirinya ke Rany dengan nama Buffy."

"Ah, tenang saja kak Jin. Aku kenal siapa itu Buffy." suara B.I yang tenang membuahkan delikan dari si sulung Kim. Pemuda tampan dan berbahu lebar itu masih setia memandang adiknya dengan pandangan tajam. "Sekalipun kau kenal dengan si Buffy itu tidak akan membuatku untuk tidak khawatir pada Rany! Adik kita sedang bersama laki-laki selain kita okey? Gosh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?" pekik Jin sedikit over. Si sulung itu khawatir bukan kepalang. Bagaimanapun juga adik terakhirnya itu seorang gadis. Dan adiknya itu kini tengah bersama dengan pemuda yang ia tak ketahui seperti apa wujudnya –memang sih Hanbin tahu siapa si Buffy itu.

Jin memang sangat ove-protective sekali pada si bungsu, dan terkadang kelakuannya itu membuat si bungsu kesal bukan main.

"Tenang saja kak Jin. Buffy orang yang baik kok, dia tidak akan macam-macam." sahut B.I sembari berusaha menenangkan kakak sulungnya itu. Bobby mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, memang seberapa kenalnya B.I dengan si Buffy itu sampai ia tenang saja adik bungsu mereka tengah bersama pemuda tersebut?

"Ya! Kau serius mengenalnya?" tanya Bobby menuntut. Well bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang kakak. Tentunya ia khawatir dengan si bungsu yang kini tak tahu dimana gerangannya. Apalagi gadis Kim itu tengah bersama laki-laki lain selain saudara-saudaranya.

"Tentu, dia anak kelas Rapping. Sayangnya kita tidak satu kelas dengannya juga. Tapi aku mengenalnya karena dia sempat membantuku menyelesaikan tugas lirik dari Yang Songsaenim." jawab B.I dengan wajah meyakinkan.

Umur panjang, orang yang dibicarakan tengah berjalan ke arah mereka ber-enam yang tengah sibuk menenangkan Jin. Gadis Kim itu menatap heran kakak-kakaknya. "Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung. Terlihat lucu sekali. Dengan kepala dimiringkan ke arah kanan dan mengerjap bingung.

Bobby segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah si bungsu. Dan dengan sayangnya pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menjitak sayang kepala si adik. "Ya! Kau kemana saja sih! Kami menunggumu dari tadi tahu!" omel Bobby ala Ibu-ibu yang kesal karena anak gadisnya pulang terlambat. Yang diomeli mengeluarkan cengiran lebar. "Ada urusan penting tadi kak. Maaf ya?"

Jin menghela nafas pelan dan menarik Rany untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda tampan itu mengacak pelan surai perak adiknya itu. "Lain kali beritahu kami dulu oke? Kau membuat kami khawatir." Peringatan itu diangguki oleh si bungsu dengan patuh.

Suasana yang awalnya sedikit mencekam berubah menjadi damai kembali. Para remaja tanggung itu pun memesan makanan ataupun minuman mereka, tanda rasa lapar dan juga haus sudah mereka tahan sejak pelajaran pertama tadi pagi.

Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang, remaja-remaja tanggung itu asyik mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Donghyukie~ kita berdua satu kelompok ya! Kau tahu kan aku paling lemah menulis lirik?" pinta Rany dengan wajah memelas. Gadis itu bahkan menarik jemari Donghyuk yang kebetulan duduk tepat diseberangnya. Donghyuk tersenyum lucu melihat sikap manis gadis Kim itu. "Tentu saja! Kita kerjakan sepulang sekolah nanti oke?" dan keduanya saling melempar senyum manis. Mengabaikan Junhoe yang kini justru memasang raut wajah tidak terima.

Junhoe memutus tautan tangan Rany dan Donghyuk dengan wajah masam. "Kau akan sekelompok denganku. Titik." ujar Junhoe. Singkat, padat dan jelas. Terlebih pemuda Koo itu menggunakan nada yang terlampau datar dan justru menjurus layaknya nada perintah seorang bos ke anak buahnya yang susah diatur.

Rany dengan senang hati menendang kaki Junhoe kencang. Posisi duduk mereka bersebelahan, walau susah tapi si bungsu Kim itu masih bisa menjangkau kaki panjang Junhoe. "Cih, aku tidak mau. Cari orang yang mau sekelompok denganmu saja sana!" tolak gadis itu dengan wajah super menyebalkan yang ia pelajari langsung dari sang kakak kedua Bobby.

Yeah si kembar pertama itu memang memberikan pelajaran ekstra untuknya, menolak Koo Junhoe dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Mungkin itu sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri (?) juga.

Karena jujur saja ia tidak suka di perintah dengan cara seperti itu. Pengecualian untuk kakak-kakaknya dan juga kedua orangtuanya.

"Kalau begitu aku bergabung dengan kalian berdua."

Dan pertikaian antara kedua bocah tanggung itu tak terelakkan. Aksi jambak dan berteriak dilakukan keduanya tanpa tahu malu. Hanya Donghyuk dan juga Jinhwan yang sibuk melerai keduanya. Jin, Bobby dan B.I terlihat tak ada niatan untuk membantu melerai. Bobby justru menyemangati si bungsu untuk membuat si Junhoe babak belur.

Makan siang kala itu benar-benar diwarnai kegaduhan yang menarik perhatian. Tanpa Junhoe maupun kakak-kakak Rany, ada sepasang mata yang menatap si bungsu dengan penuh minat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat tadi pagi."

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya begitu mendengar jawaban Taehyun yang terdengar sedikit lesu. Ada apa dengan bosah ini sebenarnya? "Hei, kau oke kan?" Jimin terlihat sedikit khawatir melihat wajah Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja memerah layaknya kebakaran. Sedangkan Taehyung berusaha menutupi wajah terbakarnya dengan cepat. Entah apa yang pemuda manis itu bayangkan sebelumnya ini. "Aku oke kok. Tenang saja." jawabnya dengan gugup.

Jujur saja sih Jimin melihat semua interaksi antara sahabatnya ini dengan senior mereka −Jin− pagi tadi. Walau tidak terlalu dengar apa yang keduanya bicarakan, tapi pemuda Park itu melihat bagaimana perhatiannya si Pangeran Sekolah mereka pada seorang Kim Taehyung. Dan Jimin yakin, andai saja bel masuk belum berkumandang, siswa-siswi yang melihat apa yang Jimin lihat pasti akan memandang iri pada sosok manis sahabatnya ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Kim Seokjin adalah salah satu siswa populer di sekolah ini, dan beberapa orang menganggap Senior Kim itu sebagai salah satu Pangeran Sekolah. Seokjin juga dikenal orang yang sangat baik, ramah pada siapapun entah itu junior ataupun pada para Guru beserta staff sekolah. Apalagi sampai mendapat perhatian intens yang di dapat Taehyung. Wah kalau sampai fans Senior Seokjin melihat interaksi keduanya tadi pagi, bisa habis Taehyung.

"Kelihatannya kalian dekat sekali ya? Aku baru tahu kau mengenal Senior Seokjin." Jimin mencoba memancing Taehyung untuk bercerita, siapa tahu ia bisa membantu. Taehyung itu sangat bodoh tentang percintaan. Jadi sebagai teman yang baik, Jimin sepatutnya membantu sahabat manisnya ini kan?

Awalnya Taehyung terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya pemuda manis dengan senyuman khas itu mau bercerita juga. "Belum sedekat yang kau bayangkan kok." jeda sebentar, pemuda yang sangat unggul di bidang dance dan juga taekwondo itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Siapa yang tidak kenal Senior Seokjin? Se-antero sekolah pasti tahu siapa dia. Hanya orang kurang pergaulan yang tidak mengenalnya."

Melihat reaksi Taehyung yang malu-malu begitu bisa Jimin pastikan jika Taehyung pasti ada rasa dengan senior mereka itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah polos. Taehyung langsung menoleh ke arah sang sahabat dan menatapnya tajam. Hampir melotot. Semakin dilihat reaksi Taehyung benar-benar mengisyaratkan jika pemuda alien ini memang menyukai Seokjin. Itulah yang Jimin pikirkan.

"A-apaan sih! Pertanyaanmu konyol sekali!" dengan gugup Taehyung memalingkan mukanya kearah lain. Tidak berani memandang Jimin, sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tapi sayang, Jimin sudah melihatnya terlebih dahulu.

Jimin tertawa menggoda ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Yakin tidak suka? Diambil orang lain tahu rasa." Dan pemuda Park itu makin tertawa keras melihat reaksi Taehyung selanjutnya.

Kim Taehyung siswa tahun ke-dua sekaligus sahabatnya, benar-benar fix jatuh cinta pada Senior Seokjin.

Sepertinya Jimin harus turun tangan untuk membantu sahabat manisnya ini. Anggap saja Jimin sedang baik hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hanbin-ah." B.I menolehkan kepalanya. Jinhwan menatapnya ragu. Saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan ke arah perpustakaan sekolah mereka. Sehabis makan siang bersama tadi –yang dipenuhi aksi anarkis Rany sang adik dan Junhoe yang hanya bisa pasrah diapa-apakan adiknya−, keduanya atau lebih tepatnya Jinhwan teringat untuk meminjam sebuah buku yang harus didapatkannya untuk membantu tugas dari Jung Songsae. Dan buku itu kabarnya ada di perpustakaan sekolah. Jinhwan berencana mencari buku tersebut, dan sebagai kekasih yang baik B.I tentu akan menemani kekasihnya. Masih ada waktu 45 menit sebelum kelas selanjutnya dimulai, jadi tidak masalah baginya untuk menemani pacarnya itu.

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas dengan Mark, jadi nanti kau pulang duluan saja. Tidak apa kan?" Jinhwan berharap kekasihnya ini sedikit mengerti dengan kondisinya. B.I memang tipikal pacar yang sedikit posesif, apalagi pacarnya adalah Jinhwan si mungil nan manis anak klub vokal. Makin posesif-lah pemuda itu. B.I menghela nafas panjang, well untuk saat ini ia harus menekan sifat posesifnya. Bagaimanapun juga tugas ini adalah tugas yang harus dikerjakan bersama yang berarti akan saling mempengaruhi nilai masing-masing. B.I tidak ingin egois dan membiarkan kekasihnya mendapat nilai jelek. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai dirumah telfon aku oke?"

Jinhwan memekik girang, akhirnya pacarnya ini mau mengalah. Well pertanda baik untuknya kali ini. Kelewat gembira pemuda manis itu menarik tubuh tegap kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat. Tak lupa bibir tipisnya mengecup sayang pipi B.I yang merona parah.

Siswa-siswi yang tengah lalu-lalang di koridor tersebut menatap keduanya seolah kegiatan keduanya adalah tontonan menarik ala drama-drama di televisi. Anggota klub pendukung pasangan inipun terlihat tergeletak dengan damai bersama lubang hidung mereka yang mengeluarkan darah. Fanservice dadakan dan terlalu manis eoh?

Pasangan ini memang termasuk pasangan fenomenal, tak heran jika mereka bahkan memiliki fanclub sendiri.

Kembali dengan pasangan B.I-Jinhwan ini, kondisi keduanya masihlah berpelukan mesra di tengah koridor menuju perpustakaan. Mengabaikan berbagai pasang mata yang menonton gratis tayangan live yang mereka berikan. B.I yang awalnya merona parah kini justru memeluk erat kekasihnya, dengan rangkulan maut di pinggang ramping Jinhwan yang terlihat sebagai rangkulan posesif. Pemuda sipit itu mengirimkan tatapan mematikan kearah beberapa pasang mata yang menatap ꞌlaparꞌ kearah kekasih manisnya.

Merasa keadaan mulai sedikit tak terkendali –beberapa dari penonton tersebut mulai berusaha mendekat ke arah mereka, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Jinhwan−, B.I segera membawa kekasihnya itu untuk pergi dari sana dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke perpustakaan sekolah.

"Kalau ingin pergi kemanapun kau harus bersamaku oke?" titah B.I sembari mempercepat langkahnya. Pemuda itu tak henti menajamkan pandangannya ke arah siswa-siswa yang masih asyik memandangi kekasihnya. Jinhwan terkekeh lucu melihat betapa posesifnya Kim Hanbin si kekasih tampannya. Bagi pemuda manis itu kekasihnya yang tengah mengirimkan aura mematikan untuk melindunginya itu adalah hal terlucu yang pernah ia lihat. Sekaligus melihat wajah B.I yang sedikit cemberut namun tetap tampan.

Jinhwan sangat beruntung ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Seokjin!" panggil seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang yang tampak berlari ke arah Jin yang memunggunginya. Jin pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Oh, Sowon-ah. Ada apa?" tanya Jin sembari menghentikan langkahnya. Sowon –nama gadis cantik tadi− tersenyum manis. "Jaebum membutuhkan bantuanmu. Ruang dewan murid hanya berisi omelannya saja dari tadi." keluh gadis itu dengan wajah sebal. Setelah hampir mendengar omelan Jaebum –ketua Dewan Murid yang baru− di ruang rapat Dewan Murid selama 20 menit, akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari ruangan itu. Walau hanya sebentar, karena Jaebum si senior sipit nan galak menyuruhnya untuk mencari kakak kelasnya yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Jin tertawa pelan. Bisa ia bayangkan betapa suramnya ruang rapat yang di pimpin Jaebum itu. Jaebum kalau marah memang mengerikan. Tapi semengerikan apapun adik kelasnya itu Jin sangat menaruh harapan besar pada pemuda itu, karena pemuda bermarga Im itu memang tipe pekerja keras dan bertanggung jawab pada tugas-tugas yang diembannya. Jin percaya jika Jaebum bisa membawa banyak perubahan baik untuk sekolah mereka ini. "Memang apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pemuda itu masih dengan senyumannya.

Sowon dengan cepat menarik tangan Jin dan membawa kakak kelasnya itu untuk ikut bersamanya kembali ke ruang rapat. ꞌTerlalu lama di luar begini bisa membuat Jaebum marah, habislah akuꞌ pikir Sowon takut.

"Kepala sekolah mengingatkan pada Ketua tentang acara perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Dan Ketua sepertinya cukup frustasi pada pembagian tim kerja. Karena beberapa siswa tingkat II sedikit mengacau. Apalagi waktu persiapan hanya tinggal 3 bulan lagi." jelas Sowon. Gadis itu sangat ingat bagaimana Jaebum memarahi siswa se-angkatannya yang dinilai tidak becus untuk merekrut siswa-siswi tingkat I untuk berpartisipasi kegiatan tahunan intu. Sungguh menyeramkan melihat wajah seram Senior tingkat terakhir itu.

"Panitia acara sudah dibentuk kan?" Sowon menganggukkan kepala. Panitia acara intinya sih sudah dibentuk beberapa hari yang lalu. Pembagian tugas yang masih sedikit ribet. "Ketua yang membentuknya lusa kemarin. Ketua Panitianya adalah Buffy. Dia juga Ketua Panitia Tahun Ajaran Baru kemarin ini."

Jin mengeluarkan gumaman ꞌOohꞌ dari belah bibirnya. Pantas saja ia merasa pernah dengar nama itu. Ternyata anak tahun kedua dengan wajah ala preman itu yang bernama Buffy.

Perjalanan ke arah ruang rapat dewan murid tidaklah memakan waktu yang lama. Tidak sampai 15 menit mereka pun sampai di ruangan yang sedikit sesak karena begitu banyak manusia di dalam sana. Beberapa siswa-siswi yang melihat kedatangan Sowon dan Jin menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya ꞌpawangꞌ Jaebum sudah datang.

Rapat Kegiatan Tahunan itu berjalan kembali. Jin sempat adu pendapat dengan Jaebum mengenai susunan acara. Dan juga beberapa guest untuk memeriahkan acara inti. Rapat itu menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 2 jam, karena Jaebum benar-benar menginginkan persiapan matang-matang untuk acara Tahunan ini. Alhasil Jin harus meminta tolong Jaebum untuk mengizinkannya dari kelas dengan menyuruh anggota Dewan Murid yang baru untuk memberika surat dispensasi Jin pada guru yang ada di kelas Jin sekarang.

Dan tak terasa bel tang pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Jaebum menutup rapat hari itu. Rapat melelahkan dan menguras emosi itu menghasilkan susunan acara dan rencana perekrutan anggota Panitia untuk setiap seksi dan juga masalah Guest. Jin menepuk pundak Jaebum, "Semangat! Acara ini pasti akan se-sukses tahun lalu." Jaebum tersenyum kearah Jin, pemuda bermarga Im itu balas menepuk pundak temannya itu. "Kalau begitu aku harus banyak meminta saran darimu kak Jin." tukas pemuda yang sangat berbakat di bidang dance tersebut. Membuahkan tawa diantara keduanya. Keduanya memang sedikit akrab karena bagaimanapun juga Jin adalah mantan ketua Panitia Acara Ulang Tahun Sekolah setahun yang lalu dimana Jaebum juga ikut terlibat di acara tersebut, dimana ia berperan sebagai seksi bidang Humas.

Tawa Jin berhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai perak tengah membereskan notebook dan berbagai barang yang ada di meja rapat. Jin menyikut lengan Jaebum pelan. "Itukah yang namanya Buffy?" tanya Jin dengan pandangan yang tak teralihkan dari pemuda perak tadi. Dengan nada berbisik tidak ingin pemuda yang dibicarakan sampai mendengar. Jaebum pun mengikuti arah pandangan Jin dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ya begitulah. Dia adalah Ketua Panitian Acara Tahun Ajaran Baru kemarin. Ada apa memang?"

"Aku ada urusan dengannya. Kau duluan saja sana." usir Jin dengan gesture melambaikan tangan ke arah Jaebum dan cengiran tampan di wajahnya. Jaebum yang semula kesal dengan perlakuan temannya itu pun tertawa kecil. Pemuda Im itu pun meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan segera, ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah soalnya.

Setelah merasa hanya ada mereka berdua diruangan itu Jin menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi Jin mengintrogasi Buffy yang sedikit terkejut akan kehadirannya. "Ada urusan apa antara kau dengan Rany?" tanya Jin to the point. "Rany adalah adik bungsuku, jadi aku perlu tahu apa urusan kalian berdua." lanjut Jin seolah memberi tahu informasi pada pemuda dihadapannya ada hubungan apa antara ia dan Rany sang adik.

"Saya hanya menawarinya untuk mengikuti perekrutan Panitia Ulang Tahun Sekolah Senior Seokjin. Dan juga menjadi Guest Acara ini. Karena menurut saya, penampilannya sewaktu audisi di Tahun Ajaran Baru adalah penampilan yang sangat memukau. Hanya itu." jelas Buffy dengan mimik wajah tenang. Jin yang mendengar penjelasan pemuda dihadapannya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Jin hanya khawatir pada adik bungsunya itu oke? Ia mengira jika Rany membuat masalah pada pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Jawabannya?"

"Ia belum memutuskannya Senior Seokjin. Katanya ia ingin meminta persetujuan dari kakak-kakaknya terlebih dahulu."

Diam-diam Jin tersenyum bangga pada sang adik bungsunya itu. Rany masih paham jika Jin, Bobby dan B.I setidaknya harus mengetahui kegiatan apa yang dilakukannya di sekolah. Jin menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu. "Baiklah terimakasih infonya Buffy. Maaf kalau tadi aku bersikap tidak baik padamu." dan mengajak Buffy berjabat tangan. Pemuda itu menyambut tangan Jin dan keduanya berjabat tangan dengan wajah ramah. "Tidak apa Senior Seokjin. Itu wajar kok karena kita berdua juga tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain."

Setelahnya kedua pemuda itu berjalan keluar ruang rapat yang memang disediakan sekolah untuk Dewan Murid. Keduanya berpisah arah setelah keduanya sampai di koridor khusus kelas III berada. Buffy menuju ke arah tangga menuju lantai bawah dan Jin harus melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah kelasnya yang kebetulan berada di ujung koridor. Melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan, Jin melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas III-B kelasnya tercinta.

Dengan cepat pemuda Kim itu menyambar tas punggungnya dan segera keluar kelas. Baru dua langkah keluar kelas, ponsel yang ada di saku celana sekolahnya berdering.

Begitu ID Caller terbaca oleh mata tajamnya, Jin buru-buru menekan tanda Answer yang muncul di layar ponselnya dan membawa benda persegi panjang nan datar miliknya ke telinga.

"Taehyung-ah!" Jin nyaris memekik begitu tahu siapa yang menelfonnya. Jangan tanya kapan Jin punya nomor ponsel Taehyung.

**"Ooh. . . kak Jin tahu ini nomorku darimana?"** tanya suara merdu dari line seberang. Jin menepuk pelan dahinya, duh bisa ketahuan deh kalau dia menguntit Taehyung dengan mencari arsip siswa milik pemuda itu untuk tahu nomor ponselnya.

"I-itu aku. . eum bukannya kau memberikan nomormu padaku tadi pagi? Kau sendiri yang mengetiknya di ponselku. Ingat?" Jin berharap Taehyung percaya saja pada perkataannya kali ini.

**"Yah mungkin aku lupa kalau sudah memberi kakak nomorku."** jawaban Taehyung membuat Jin bernapas lega. Jin kan tidak ingin di cap sebagai stalker –walau kenyataannya memang begitu−. **"Eum jadi, kak Jin ada dimana? Aku sudah ada di depan klub karate."**

.GOD

Terkutuklah Jin dengan segala kepikunannya. Ia benar-benar berdosa sekali membiarkan Taehyung menunggunya di depan klub karate sendirian. Tapi demi Tuhan, Jin benar-benar lupa akan janjinya sendiri pada Taehyung. Padahal janji itu ia kumandangkan sendiri pagi tadi.

Berjalan cepat bukanlah pilihan yang tepat agar cepat sampai di depan klub karate yang sialnya lagi ada di lantai dasar, jadi Jin memilih berlari. Berlari sekuat tenaga layaknya dikejar-kejar sekelompok Badak mengamuk. Kemampuan berlari Jin bisa dikatakan cepat dan sedikit keren, apalagi ketika ia melompati beberapa anak tangga yang menghubungkan beberapa lantai-lantai koridor antara kelas III ke kelas II begitupula dengan kelas II ke kelas I.

Setelah mencapai lantai dasar, kaki panjang Jin berlari cukup kencang ke arah ruangan klub karate. "Taehyung-ah, kau masih disana kan?" tanya Jin di sela-sela kegiatannya berlari.

**"I-iya kak. Aku masih di depan ruang klub kok."** jawab si manis di sana.

Bisa Jin lihat dari kejauhan kalau Taehyung memang masih ada di depan ruangan klub karate. Dan tepat sedetik kemudian Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya menjadi ke arah Jin.

"Ma-maaf. Tadi aku harus mengikuti rapat Dewan Murid." Taehyung menepuk pelan pundak Jin yang naik-turun. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum pelan. "Tidak apa-apa kak. Hanya 10 menit kok." Pemuda manis itu menarik tangan Jin dan membiarkan kakak kelasnya itu duduk sembari mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Taehyung yakin jika kakak kelasnya ini habis berlari kesurupan saat menuju kemari.

Setelah yakin nafasnya sudah teratur, Jin melontarkan permintaan maaf ke arah Taehyung yang hanya memaklumi. Bagaimanapun juga kegiatan Jin memang cukup padat sebagai siswa kelas III. Ditambah ia termasuk siswa teladan. Guru-guru pasti menyuruhnya mengikuti kegiatan ini-itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" ajak Jin dengan wajah bersalah. Well walau Taehyung hanya menunggunya sekitar 10 menit itu bukan pertanda bagus bagi si sulung Kim ini. Sama saja berarti Jin sudah mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Dan Jin adalah orang yang selalu tepat waktu.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Membuat Jin segera bangkit dan menarik Taehyung kearah mobilnya diparkir.

Selama perjalanan mengantar Taehyung, suasana di dalam mobil sungguh hening. Tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang buka suara. Hanya aktivitas saling melirik satu  
sama lain yang mereka berdua lakukan. Jin yang tidak tahan dengan suasana mencekam seperti itu buka suara. Masih fokus menyetir tentunya. "Kau anak tunggal ya Taehyung-ah?" tanya Jin membuka percakapan. Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya cepat, cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jin. Karena yah tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia anak tunggal. Karena bagaimanapun juga Taehyung tipe orang yang pendiam dan sedikit menutup diri dari orang asing. Hanya orang-orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya saja yang tahu tabiatnya seperti apa. Jadi tidak heran jika balasan Taehyung terdengar sekali nada terkejutnya, "Kak Jin tahu darimana?"

Jin jadi gugup sendiri. Haruskah ia mengaku jika ia sudah hampir setahun ini membuntuti Taehyung? "Aku tidak sengaja melihat arsipmu. Dan yah aku tahu dari arsip itu. Maaf jika aku lancang menanyakannya." Setidaknya Jin tidak terlalu berbohong disini. Dulu ketika masih sedikit berurusan dengan Dewan Murid ia sempat mengobrak-abrik arsip-arsip seluruh siswa-siswi yang ada di sekolah –membantu pendataan siswa-siswi baru maksudnya−. Dan saat itu kedua matanya tidak sengaja menangkap lembar berisi data Taehyung.

Sungguh bukannya Jin bermaksud lancang untuk membuka-buka arsip dan mencari identitas Taehyung. Ia hanya tidak sengaja menemukannya dan berakhir dengan keingintahuan besar yang menjadikannya stalker Kim Taehyung selama setahun.

"Hmm, tidak apa kak." kata Taehyung masih senyuman yang menjadikan pemuda itu semakin terlihat manis. "Oh ya kak Jin nanti mampir sebentar ya? Akan kukenalkan pada Ayah dan ꞌIbuꞌku. Dan sebagai rasa terima kasih kakak harus makan malam dirumahku." lanjut Taehyung dengan cengiran yang manis.

Dan Jin bersumpah jika saja ia tidak sedang mengemudi, sudah pasti Taehyung akan di iya-iyakan olehnya. Demi seluruh koleksi benda-benda pink miliknya Taehyung semakin membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Lagipula tawaran untuk dikenalkan pada calon mertua tidak boleh ditolak kan?

* * *

Jarum jam yang ada di ruang keluarga menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam. Tapi sosok kakak sulung mereka belum pulang juga. Rany nyaris saja menelfon polisi untuk melaporkan hilangnya sang kakak sebelum suara yang dikenalnya menggema di seluruh ruangan itu.

"Aku pulang~!" Jin, kakak sulung mereka akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan mendekat ke arah adik-adiknya yang terbengong melihatnya.

"Hei! Balas sapaanku dong!" teriak Jin sebal. Membuat ke-tiga adiknya tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing, dan ketiganya membalas sapaan Jin dengan loyo. "Selamat datang kak Jin."

"Nah, gitu dong!" tersenyum tampan melihat bagaimana menurutnya adik-adiknya itu. Tapi ia sadar jika kondisi adik-adiknya tengah bergelimpangan tak ada tenaga di sofa dan juga karpet bulu yang ada di ruangan itu. "Kalian kenapa sih?" tanyanya bingung.

"La-lapar. . ." suara cempreng B.I muncul tiba-tiba. Pemuda sipit itu menggerakan tangannya seolah ingin menggapai Jin dengan gaya dramatis. Dasar, korban sinetron.

"Pesan makanan saja ya? Kakak sedang malas memasak." Dan setelahnya Jin memesan makanan melalui layanan pesan antar. Tak perlu bertanya apa yang ingin dimakan oleh adik-adiknya, jika keadaan seperti ini mereka biasanya ingin makan Pizza. 1 large Meat Lovers Cheese Mayo Pizza penuh keju Mozzarella untuk si bungsu dan 2 large Bulgogi Pizza.

Rany, Bobby dan B.I saling pandang melihat kakak sulung mereka yang kini nampak begitu gembira. Memandang aneh kakak sulung mereka itu.

"Kakak keatas dulu ya? Ganti baju." kata Jin sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berkumpul bersama adik-adiknya, tanpa mendengar balasan dari adik-adiknya pemuda Kim itu segera menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 1 dimana kamarnya berada. Melewati anak tangga tersebut dengan cepat, padahal bahaya sekali jika ꞌberlariꞌ di tangga seperti yang Jin lakukan kini. Pemuda tampan itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya di pertengahan tangga, menatap ke arah adik-adiknya yang juga menatap ke arahnya. "Kalau Layanan Pesan Antarnya sudah datang panggil saja kakak, oke? Biar kakak yang bayar tangihannya."

Dan lagi-lagi tanpa mendengar balasan dari adik-adiknya, Jin melesat masuk ke kamarnya yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan tangga.

"Ada yang salah dengan kak Jin." –Rany menatap kedua kakak kembarnya dengan tatapan linglung.

"Tidak biasanya dia baik begini." –Bobby hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung.

"Pulang larut dan wajah gembira itu. . ." –sama seperti keadaan kakak kembar dan adik bungsunya, B.I seolah kehilangan kata-kata melihat tingkah kakak sulungnya barusan.

"Ada apa dengan Kak Jin?" –tanya ketiga kakak-beradik itu entah pada siapa.

Kelakuan orang jatuh cinta memang aneh kan ya?

* * *

**To Be Continue~**

Halo semuaaaa /dadah-dadah ala Miss Korea/? *uhuk. . .hoeks*

**Kembali lagi bersama saya manusia gaje tukang ngutang epep :(**

**Saya ingin melontarkan (?) permintaan maaf pada readerdeul sekalian karena lama tidak mengupdate fiction ini /bow/. Karena terjadi banyak sekali kendala, entah itu kehabisan ide ataupun tidak sempat buka laptop T^T**

**Saya datang kembali membaca lanjutan dari Family Rush! Dengan chaptere ke 0.3! Horeeeey~~**

**Oh ya sebelumnya saya akan memberitahukan bahwa ada beberapa typo yang mungkin readers sekalian bisa memaklumi saya yang hanya manusia biasa tempatnya typo dan salah T^T**

**Beberapa typo diantaranya adalah. . .**

***Typos:**

**Sebelumnya di chaptere 02. Audisi Masuk Seongnam Art SHS, tercantum Organisasi Siswa di Sekolah Kim bersaudara itu namanya Dewan Siswa. Itu sebenarnya adalah typo. Saya typo lupa memperbaiki T^T Yang benar adalah Dewan Murid. Maaf sekali baru nyadar kalo typo /bow/**

**Oh ya Jin itu sudah bukan Ketua Dewan Murid lagi. Seokjin jadi Ketua Dewan Murid waktu dia kelas I yang berarti masa jabatannya habis saat ia hampir menginjak kelas II –sebelum Ujian Kenaikan Kelas II ia turun jabatan− Dan sekarang dia hanya anggota biasa, karena agak aneh juga kan kalau anak kelas tingkat akhir masih ikut organisasi siswa. Apalagi jadi Dewan Murid. Dan kesalahan itu tercantum juga di chaptere 02. Audisi Masuk Seongnam Art SHS, dan akan saya perbaiki biar enak dibaca :(**

**Jadi itulah typo yang ingin saya jelaskan. Maaf sekali kalau saya baru nyadar. Hiks :( maapkeun yak /kasih kolornya Bobby hyung/?**

**Selamat membaca untuk readers semua yang masih berkenan menunggu lanjutan fiction ini.**

**Saya sangat menerima kritik dan saran untuk setidaknya membantu kelancaran epep ini.**

**Silent readers, Looked reader mari silahkan menikmati~~**

* * *

**Balasan Review – Audisi Masuk Seongnam Art SHS**

**for YongInnieee: Halo chingu~~ Iya untuk chaptere kemarin Taehyung mulai muncul. Karena sebagai pasangan yang akan dipasangkan dengan kak Jin (alamak bahasa saya belibet), Taehyung akan dikhususkan untuk muncul juga hehehe. Dan di chaptere ini Taehyung akan muncul lebih banyak sesuai porsinya. Karena yah judul Chaptere ini sendiri ꞌAda Apa Dengan Kak Jin dan Taehyung?ꞌ**

**Ini lanjutannya sudah ada, semoga tidak bosan menunggu lanjutan epep ini yang terlampau lelet T^T**

**Semoga chaptere ini menarik dan sedikit memuaskan ya.**

**Berkenankah kamu untuk review lagi?**

**.**

**for she3nnO: Halo chingu~ Maaf baru bisa update ini epep hehe. Masih setiakah kamu menunggu kelanjutan ini epep? /mata sedih/**

**Terimakasih karena udah mau pegel nahan senyum dan mau ngakak untuk chaptere sebelumnya. Semoga chaptere ini juga akan ngebuat kamu pegel nahan senyum dan mau ngakak juga ;)**

**Kak Bobby emang tukang Modus, keliatan banget kan dari wajahnya. Jadi pantes aja kalo jomblo terus :( /dijitak kak Bobby/**

**Kak Hanbin ketularan si Kak Bobby. Untung mereka berdua ganteng hehe. Nanti bakalan ada kok chaptere sendiri buat Kak Hanbin sama Kak Jinhwan. Begitupula untuk kak Bobby sama Donghyuk hehe. Ditunggu yaa**

**Kak Jin reaksi buat tahu adek-adeknya mulai cinta-cintaan itu nanti setelah semua adeknya (Bobby sama Rany) jadian sama pasangan masing-masing. Yang pasti rempong abis. Kan Kim Family keluarga ajaib hehehe.**

**Ini lanjutannya sudah ada, semoga tidak bosan menunggu lanjutan epep ini yang terlampau lelet T^T**

**Semoga chaptere ini menarik dan sedikit memuaskan ya.**

**Berkenankah kamu untuk review lagi?  
**

* * *

**And Special Thanks for:  
**

**BaconieSonjay, Sien Venus, Taehyung243, YongInnieee, btsgurl613, hunhan aegy, hyemi270, , BbuingHeaven,JeonTri1397, SHoonHoon96, 29mar, she3nn0**

**Yang sudah mau berkenan me-follow bahkan me-favoritekan fiction ini.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih :)**

**/bow/**


End file.
